


Cursed Bloodline

by Moonstar4444



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Curses, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper Pines is a Mess, Ford didn't go into the portal, Gay Sex, M/M, Medication, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Vampire Bill, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, vampire hunter ford, vampire hunter mabel, vampire hunter stan, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar4444/pseuds/Moonstar4444
Summary: Dipper Pines had been raised in a family of vampire hunters, while his Grunkles and sister are proud of their heritage, Dipper just wants to have a normal life and go to school. Between his constant nightmares that he can never remember and struggling to tell his family how he really feels, Dipper finds himself nearing his breaking point. He wants nothing to do with the undead or the curse of a certain powerful vampire, named Bill Cipher, had place upon their family generations ago, foretelling his return by the blood of a Pines.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 142
Kudos: 598





	1. Nightmare

It was dark around me, I could barely make out the scene of the forest around me by the little moonlight that managed to seep in through the top of the densely grouped trees. I had no flashlight to illuminate my way, but that didn’t seem to be a problem as my feet moved on their own, bringing me down upon a path I had never seen before, even in the forest that had had spent majority of my life exploring and memorizing every summer, for as far as I could remember.

What was I even doing in the forest at night, alone and without flashlight or even a phone to help light my way? Something was wrong, severely wrong, and the panic coiling in the pit of my stomach, twisting like an agitated viper, did nothing to quell the sense of how wrong everything felt.

I held no control over my own body, like a puppet being pulled upon a string, I was unable to do anything but follow the lead of whatever it is that held my strings. Only the tilt of my head was able to obey my own commands, looking back and forth as I searched the darkness that surrounded me, as my eyes strained to find any crumb of answer that might set me free.

The forest was eerily silent on any sounds that was not the crunch of leaves and pine cones beneath my feet, no hoot of a owl within the trees, the sound of running water from one of the many streams that run through the forest, or even the orchestra of the usual crickets could reach my ears. It was just….silent.

My ears had started to ring from the silence as I looked back forward to where my feet had been taking me, the tree that had been closing in upon me were starting to thin out, clearing the way and allowing me to step foot inside a clearing that was completely bathed with the moon’s heavenly glow.

No trees grew within the clearing, but I could see bushes upon bushes of wild dog roses sprouting from the ground and lining the pathway that lead straight towards a old cabin. It looked old, as if it was forgotten long ago and left for nature to cover with vine and moss, in a attempt to bury the structure that struggled to stay standing. Almost all of the windows had been busted open or cracked and the roof looked to be slightly caving in from rotting wood.

A shiver was running up my spine, not by the breeze of nigh-time, summer air, but from the dark aura that oozed out of the cabin and seemed to reach for me. A voice was yelling in the back of my mind, instinct begging for me to turn around flee as far as I possibly can, to find my way back to the safety of the shack, to the safety of my family. My body was shaking visible as I tried to fight the unseen force that compelled me forward while my chest twisted painfully with panic.

A burning ache filled my lungs as the threat of hyperventilating washed over me with each step that I took closer to the front porch, one foot leaving the dirt path to burden the wooden steps with my weight. The wood groaned horribly in protest, but managed to hold itself together as I pulled across the porch and through the front entrance, the door long having collapsed from the passage of time and rot.

The inside of the cabin looked just as horrible as the outside did in its condition, but the air was stagnant and was heavy with scent of mold and decaying wood. My lungs were yearning for a breath of fresh air, even as I walked deeper into the darkness to the cabin. The screams of the floorboards were much louder as they bounced upon the enclosed space, it was a miracle that this building still managed to stay upright, but I feared that it could collapse upon me with a single misstep

“ _Dipper._ ”

A whisper. My heart felt like it had stopped for a moment as I whipped my head side to side in search of the origination of the sound. There was no breeze to have tricked my ears, but the whisper did not sound like it had been spoken by lips. It had been soft, yet loud, coming from all directions but lacking a definition of tone or actual sound. It was like a thought within my mind, but not of my own creation.

“W-who is there? S-show yourself!”

I cringed as my voice came out like a squeak, my words struggling to leave the constriction that fear had forced upon my throat. My mouth felt dry and my tongue quickly darted out to wet my chapped lips, to provide them some sort of relief as they tried to glue themselves together.

“ _Come to me, Dipper._ ”

The whisper, the foreign thought, it was back again, raising every hair on my body on end. It came in such a sweet tone, but held the command of my puppeteer as it brought towards a door that looked like it would lead down to a basement. The door was oddly in a better condition than the rest of the home, dirty, but untouched by the rot that ate away at the flooring and walls.

A hole in the ceiling had allowed a beam of moonlight to slip through the darkness and illuminate the wooden door, a flash of silver caught my eye when the light reflected off a heavy, silver cross that was fixed to the door, along with a rosary that had been wrapped around the brass doorknob.

Alarm bells were ringing in my head when I saw the religious artifacts guarding the preserved door, but that did nothing to stop my hand as it lashed out to tear the cross from the door, seemingly fueled by a unknown anger that wasn’t my own, before I threw it off to the side with a loud crash. The rosary was not spared, its chain was snapped when I ripped it from the doorknob without untangling it, the beads clattering and rolling along the floor as they came free.

“Stop! P-please stop this!”

No longer bearing the wards that seemed to hold it shut, the door slammed open with a force that nearly busted it off the creaking hinges. A cold breeze had rushed right past me, carrying with it the heavy sent of death that filled my airways and brought a burn of tears to my eyes.

My stomach was churning, the contents inside thrashing about as the horrendous stench defiled my body and made my stomach want to empty. My vision was blurry with tears as I looked into the dark void that the door had opened up to reveal, my blood ran cold the moment I saw color appear in that void, a pair of burning eyes, swirling like molten gold, were staring right at me through the darkness.

Those eyes stayed locked on mine fore what seemed like an eternity, but the moment that they blinked, vanishing from my sight, I felt my senses rush back to me. I felt a snap in the air, the force that had been controlling my body was gone, like the strings that had been wound tightly around my limbs had broke loose from my invisible puppeteer.

I wasted no time, with my regained control over my own body, I was dead set to get out of this nightmare as fast as I could. I turned, ready run, but my body slammed into a solid object the moment I did. I had no time to register much about the figure shrouded in darkness, besides those burning, golden eyes. My head was swimming, a scream stuck in my frozen lungs as a sharp pain blossomed in my neck and the heavy, coppery stench of blood filled the air.

“ _You belong to me_.”

========================

I sat straight up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and taking deep, greedy gulps of air as a gasped. My hand shot to grasp at my chest, my body was trembling as my heart raced faster than a rabbit within the confines of my ribcage. My eyes were rapidly moving about the room, taking in the familiar sight of my attic room while searching an corners of darkness that the sunlight could not reach through the triangular window.

“J-just breath, b-breath Dipper. I-it was just a nightmare.” I whispered to myself the words that I have heard most of my life, while tightly clutching at my sides in a attempt at a comforting embrace. It hasn’t been the first time that I have woken in a panic, drenched in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Nightmares have plagued me ever since I had turned thirteen years old, at first it had been sparse, every few months or so, but as I grew older, the nightmares have only worsened.

I am nineteen now, turning twenty at the end of this summer, and I wake up almost every night in such a state, terrified from a nightmare that I could never recall a single detail about. My family had tried everything, from taking me to therapists, doctors or even trying a hypnotist to find the root to what haunts me, but to no avail. The most help we are given is a new bottle of pills to try that work for about a month and advice to keep my stress level under high management.

“Y-yeah right.” I let out a choked noise, a laugh that had a sob mixed in with it.

My life was nowhere near stress free, not when your family comes from a long line of hunters for the undead, more specifically, vampires. Most teens get to grow up blissfully unaware of the dangers that actually lurked in the shadows of the world, their main concerns focusing on a night of missed homework or a worrying about a test they hadn’t study for. A normal teen’s summer vacation would consist of family camping trips or hanging with friends, not having to go to your great-uncles house and focus on hunter training everyday, or being quizzed on what form of garlic is best defense against a vampire that had a busted nose.

I let out a heavy sigh as I tossed my legs over the side of the bed, before heaving myself up to stand. After fumbling a few moments to locate my glasses, I was able to see the clock on my desk read that it was seven-thirty, that meant that I still had a hour to wake up and eat before it was time to get to work in the Mystery Shack’s gift shop, and based on the scent of bacon that was drifting up the attic stairs, I could tell that everyone else was already awake and active.

My stomach voiced its hunger as I descended down the stairs, dressed in a simple night shirt and boxers, with my feet automatically avoiding the steps that would creak at the slightest press of a pressure upon them. The smell of breakfast grew stronger, along with a freshly brewed pot of black coffee and the idle chatter of Mabel and the Grunkles.

“Good morning, bro-bro!” Mabel called to me in her usual, joyous tone as she turned off the last burner of the stove and began filling plates with a mixture of eggs, bacon and toast. Her smile was as bright as ever and my heart ached with guilt that someone as bright as her had to have such a broken brother as a twin. 

“Good morning.” I say, a mix of a yawn blending with my greeting as I entered the kitchen, walking over to take my usual seat and noticing the pill bottle and glass of water that sat beside my plate full a food.

I decided to ignore the looks that my family silently gave me as I eyed the orange bottle with disdain, I never held any hope for relief that they are supposed to bring me, but everyone else insists they help and they are not above slipping the pills into my food again if I stop taking them like many times before. With a shake of my head, I grabbed the bottle with a heavy sigh, twisting the cap open and dumping out three pills onto my palm and tossing them back with a large gulp of the water.

Ford had reached over and given my shoulder an encouraging pat, while Mabel flashed me another of her brilliant smiles and even though a stranger could never understand it, I heard Stan give his own grunt of encouraging approval.

I forced a smile of me own, even though it never did reach my tired eyes, I always wanted to make an effort to seem better around my family. They were put under the same daily stress as I was, our Grunkles had been raised as hunters and Mabel is right beside me in our evening training with Ford, after we spend the day working in the gift shop or doing chores.

Ever since the 1600’s, the Pines family had brought about some of the greatest vampire hunters around, there were so many stories that had been passed down their family tree of tragic loss or great triumphs in a hunt. Everyone in their family had stories, Stan, Ford, their parents…. even Mabel grows excited about the thought of having her first major hunt and having its story to future hunters!

So why…. why am I the only one that doesn’t want a part of any of this? I never asked for these nightmares that had started to occur when we first began our trying, nor did I ever ask to be taught in the ways of killing the undead. No matter how much it is drilled into our head and our muscles, I just can’t see myself being a hunter. I loved school and writing, I wanted to have a normal life, to make friends that wouldn’t see me as a freak for my condition and go to college.

I still haven’t told them……

I paused in my thought and picked up my fork to poke at my food, spearing a couple scrambled eggs and a strip of bacon to lift to my mouth, as my family did the same. It was early and a headache was already starting to form from the mix of my nightmare and stress, it wouldn’t help to worry about a topic that would bring even more pain at the moment. 

Even if they hate me for what I do, even if they call me a coward or a disgrace to our family line, I am going to live my life how I want to! I-

“Dipper?”

Ford’s soft call of my name had my snapping out of my thoughts, my eyes looking up to meet with three sets giving me a worried glance. I furrowed my brows in confusion, what could possibly be the reason for their looks now?

“What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“Dipper…” Mabel began as she reached out her hands towards me, her fingers just grazing the corners of my eyes as she held the sides of my face. “You are crying.”

Crying? I hadn’t even felt the wet sting of tears that had gathered in my eyes and had started to drip down my cheeks, already making a path down to my chin. I hurriedly wiped them away with the back of my hand and gently take hold of my sister’s own, pulling them from my face.

“I must still be tired…”

He couldn’t tell them, not yet.

“Dipper, you know you can always talk to us if something is troubling you, we are your family, and even if you can’t say it to Stan and Ford, you always have me to listen to you.” Mabel said as she brought our hands together, her eyes searching my own for any answer to my tears, but I had long since mastered how to keep my secrets. Mabel had her own problems, she didn’t need to worry about mine as well.

I merely shake my head and give her a small smile, a chuckle coming out with it. “I’m fine, Mabes, I promise. I was up pretty late last and had another rough night, is all, my eyes are just a little dried out from lack of rest.”

“Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

“I am sure, trust me.” My hands slipped from her own as I picked up my plate, barely half of the food touched, but my appetite now gone from the confrontation. I scraped the remains into a food bowl for Waddles to enjoy whenever he came across it, and put my dishes into the dishwasher.

“Dipper…”

I was out of the kitchen before anything else could be said, my feet hurrying up the attic stairs to the privacy of my room. Only when the door was lock and I was sure that no one had followed, did I allow myself to slide to the floor with a silent sob. It was if a damn had broken behind my eyes and my tears were flowing down my face, with nothing to ebb their flow. I had to pull my glasses off so I could let my head fall into my hands.

So many thoughts swirled inside my head, so many that I wanted to voice aloud to my family, yet unable to even think about uttering them upon my lips. I loved my family, I would do anything in the world for them, but why did they want me to do the one thing that was breaking me?

How could I tell them that I wasn’t going to stay with our Grunkles for a few years and advance my training with Mabel now that school is out, because I had went and used my saved money and hard earned scholarships to get into the college of my dreams and study writing and film. I have always dreamed about having a t.v show of my own, but my parents said that we needed to focus on saving our family and the innocent lives around us first.

Stan and Ford were the best at teaching us how to hunt and Ford had twelve PHDs, which made him more than qualified to school us, but was it so wrong for me to choose my own path in life?

I grabbed my pillow as a sob left me, my knuckles turning white as I held it to smother my cries.

Am I a horrible person for going against my families plans and wishes? I want to go to college. I want to make friends. I want the nightmares to stop! I don’t want to be a vampire hunter!

My feet had kicked out in my outrage, striking one of the legs of my desk and causing it to shake hard, a unbalanced stack of books went tumbling down and a old journal that belonged to Ford had fallen beside me, its worn pages opening up to a page I knew by heart, a page that always caused the color to drain from my face, ever since I had been a young boy.

Written upon the page in his great-uncles neat cursive, was the telling of a curse that had been placed upon their family by a ancient vampire, the one who had started the Pines family on their road to being hunters.

Besides the words on the page, an illustration by Ford’s expert hands had been drawn. I slightly loosened my grip upon the pillow as I leaned closer towards the book, allowing my eyes to meet with the eyes that rested upon the page in ink and paint. A pair of eyes, like molten gold leered from the worn pages, seemingly staring right through me, as if they could leap from the page at any moment. Only one vampire that holds such vivid eyes in all of the stories that have been taught to Mabel and I….

Bill Cipher.


	2. Breakdown

Despite the stress of my current situation with my family and our heritage, I never held any anger towards them or the summer’s we spent in Gravity Falls. I understood that all of this training was for our well being, but that didn’t mean that a life as a hunter was fated for me. I held no raw talent or athletic skills, not like Mabel and everyone else in our family.

Hell, in all of our years training together and made to spar together, I have never been able to pin Mabel once, not a single time! If I couldn’t stand a chance against another human, my odds of handling a creature of inhuman strength and speed was certainly low. Whenever I tried voicing my concerns to my family, they would always give me a pat and say that I simply needed more training than Mable. Even Mable would try to encourage me and give useful tips for me to try, but that only brought me more frustration.

I detest our late training sessions with Ford, not that he was a bad teacher in a way, but due to the fact that I was a failing student in such a subject. While Mabel would start hopping foot to foot in anticipation for the day to pass by, I would relish every last minute of the daylight and the time I could spend working in the gift shop or hiking through the forest during my free time.

It was always amusing to watch Stan as he worked tourists with his spun tales and highly overpriced merchandise. Listening to his stories of made up creatures, fixed together in his moments of arts and crafts, would help ease my mood and allow me a brief refuge from the stress of my life.

Oh, how I wished for the blissful ignorance that the many tourist possessed. They could go about their lives normally and without constant fear of the blood sucking creatures that existed beyond fiction. I would often spend my working day in a daydream, forcing down any thought of vampires and nightmares into hiding, while focusing on what trail I would rather hike that day into the forest, or what book I should start next.

I had been so lost in thought, wondering if I should delve into a mystery or a horror novel, that the sudden flood people in the gift shop had somewhat startled me at my spot behind the register. A quick glance to the clock hanging on the wall, and the orange hues of a approaching sunset shining outside of the window, informed me that it was already the last tour of the day and that I would have to close up shop once they left.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mabel peek through the curtain that lead to the rest of the house. She held a bright smile upon her face as she briefly locked eyes with me, clearly waiting for the last of the customers to leave so that she could whisk me away for our training session.

While Mabel’s joy grew, I could feel my own start to slip away with each passing minute. My customer service smile had started to waver with each customer that came to the register, with their armfuls of souvenirs, before paying and walking out the door to leave. As soon as the last couple shuffled out, Mabel was rushing to my side, grabbing me into a crushing hug.

“Finally! Today felt like an eternity, I thought closing would never come at that rate.” Mabel said, with a rather dramatic sigh that nearly had me rolling my eyes.

“The Shack’s hours never change, Mabel, unlike your patience each day. What makes today so different than yesterday?” I had to hold back a sigh of my own when I spoke and eased myself out of Mabel’s grip, so that I could walk over and lock the door of the gift shop.

“A lot of things are different this time!” Mabel began, her eyes following me as I worked on closing up and putting the till away for the night. “ I overheard Grunkle Ford when he was talking to Stan, he said that he had a surprise in store for our training tonight! One that should really put our skills to the test”

“A surprise, huh? I can’t wait to see what he has in store for us!” I grimaced at Mabel’s excited outburst, my words thick and dripping with sarcasm as I walked past her and towards the secret entrance to the basement. the basement was were our training was usually held and where we had to go as soon as we were done with work. My hands were already fumbling to put in the code, when Mabel took hold of it to stop me.

“Dipper…wait.”

Mabel pulled my hand so that I would have to turn and face her, the usual smile upon her face was gone when we locked eyes, and instead she held a deep, serious frown. I could see her eyes flicking back and forth, staring straight into my own in search for something, some sort of answer to her unasked questions.

“What is it, Mabel?” I asked, with a heavy sigh.

“Dipper….look, I know you can’t stand training, but it isn’t going to get any better if you continue to hold such an attitude towards them. A artist can never improve their work if they always think of it as trash, the same thing goes for us hunters. If you don’t start believing in yourself and your skills, then you are never going to improve. Mom, Dad, Ford, Stan and myself, have been doing everything we can to help you, can’t you at least try to put in more effort?”

I stared at my sister, completely dumbfounded at her sudden confrontation and accusation. For my entire life, I have done nothing but put in the effort to do the things my family demanded of me. I didn’t go through training and purposefully make a fool out of myself because I didn’t want to give the effort, it was because I just couldn’t do it. How many years have I spent trying for them, only for Mabel to act like I don’t even give a shit and to man up? Far too many.

“Effort? I need to put in more effort?” My voice came out low at first, nearly cracking as I worked the words out of my throat. I could feel anger seeping its way through out my body, I tried to push it back down into containment, but it seems that Mabel’s words had been my breaking point. In my rage, I ripped my arm out of Mabel’s grasp, my pointer finger jabbing at her face and causing a shocked look to spread on her.

“I have done nothing but given my _all_ for our family, every single day and night! I can handle the onslaught of studying, I can handle the crafting of traps and weapons, but _I can’t_ stand the fighting, the stress or my constant nightmares!”

I was fighting off the urge to scream my words, I was aware that doing so would only draw the attention of Stan and Ford at the moment, and I doubt that I would be able to fend off a full breakdown if they came into the mix.

“Nightmares? Dipper, what does your nightmares have to do with our hunter training, you don’t even remember what happens in them? Honestly, everyone in our family has gone through the same stress of training, you are acting like such a over dramatic brat.” The scoff that followed Mabel’s words had brought a edge of red to my vision.

“OVER DRAMATIC!?” I screamed. I took a step towards my sister and before I even realized what I was doing, I had brought my arms out and shoved her hard into a shelf of merchandise. She was sent tumbling to the floor as a mix of Stan bobble heads and mystery boxes tumbled on top of her. I was on top of her before she could react, my hands grabbing fistfuls of her sweater as I looked her dead in the eyes.

“You have no idea of the stress have suffered for seven years, all of it starting when our parents told us the truth about our family! I may not remember my nightmares, but that does not stop me from waking up ever morning, my heart in a panic and my lungs burning for air as I fight off the urge to hyperventilate!”

Mabel went wide eye with surprise when I got on top of her and screamed, but she was quick to snap out of it and start to struggle to throw me off, her hands coming up to push at my chest. Even though I was scrawny compared to her, the sudden adrenaline pumping through my veins had brought out a strength I never knew I possessed.

“You don’t know all the suffering I have endured while growing up! I was always labeled a freak, an outcast, while you shined like a social butterfly! You would be able to go through a night in peaceful slumber, while I get tossed around from doctor to doctor, having pills forced upon me that don’t do shit!”

“Dipper! Get off of me!” Mabel shouted at me. We were both grunting in our struggles to over power the other, I could feel my body shaking with rage, even as Mabel started inching me off of her by a few inches.

“I didn’t ask for this! I tried to tell our parents, I tried to tell them that I wanted a normal life and that I could possibly end the nightmares if I stopped this training, but just like you, they never listened to me!”

There was a twisting in my gut, a dreaded feeling that screamed at me, telling me that is was wrong to take out my anger on my own twin in such a way. Yet, another part of me felt delighted that I was finally speaking my mind to my sister, to the golden twin. I only had her pinned down as I screamed at her, but something told me that I could do a lot more it I tried.

Before I could act upon the siren call of violence in my distressed mind, a pair of hands were on me, pulling me off of Mabel and holding me still as I struggled to get them off. I could barely recognize Stan’s voice as he tried to calm me down, while Ford pulled Mabel from the pill of knick knacks she had been covered with.

I continued to struggle in the arms of the conman, until I felt the sudden strength of my anger leave me, letting exhaustion fill its place and bring a ache to my limbs. Stan’s hand was at my back, giving it a couple pats as Ford turned to look at me, his eyebrow raised as he tried to analyze the situation.

“What on Earth were you two fighting about? Stan and I heard crashes and screaming, then come in to see you two grappling with each other.” Ford had demanded, while taking turns to look between both Mabel and I. Stan had slowly withdrawn his grip of me at this point, moving to his brother’s side so that he could look us over as well.

There was a heavy silence in the air at first, as neither I, nor Mabel, had moved to answer Ford. We could only manage to stare at each other, as if waiting for the other to crack first. I could feel that my gaze was set in a deep glare, one that was mirrored by Mabel, yet, her gaze had a flicker of guilt in her chocolate pools.

“Well? I expect an answer.” Ford had spoken in a firm tone, demanding attention and causing a break in the staring contest that Mabel and I had unknowingly held. i could see her mouth open, gaping for a moment as she struggled to find a start, but I decided to cut in first.

“It was nothing. I had a bad day and over reacted to something stupid that Mabel had said.” I answered with a huff.

“Nothing?” Stan asked with a raised brow and a grunt, clearly not believing such a absurd answer. “I doubt ‘nothing’ would cause such a reaction out of the two of you. How about you try that answer again.”

A familiar coil of anger had started to tighten within the pit of my gut, but it was far more manageable now after my earlier outburst on Mabel. I could see Ford sharing looks with Mabel as Stan focused on me, I had to hold the ill words that gathered upon my tongue.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Dipper, stop.” Mabel cut in. She had moved closer to me, as did Ford, forcing me to face my three family members where I stood. “We are a family and keeping secrets will not help your current situation. I know you are stressed and that was the reason that he had snapped on me, but we are all just as stressed.”

Mabel gave me a empathetic smile as she spoke, while holding out her arms to gesture at Stan and Ford. “While we may not know the pain of your nightmares, that doesn’t mean we don’t have our own struggles. Ford works hard to as a hunter and our our mentor, Stan works hard at bringing us an income in the days and also being a hunter at night. Just like them, we work during the day and take on training as young hunters at night.”

My hands clenched into fists as Mabel took a step towards me, her smile still present as she clapped her hands on my shoulders, giving them a firm hold. She was trying to be mature in this situation, resolving such a matter to make her look like an adult and paint me in a childish light for not wanting to face the matter. I just wanted to punch her….but, I managed to keep still as she opened her mouth to continue speaking.

“I know I can’t understand the weight you bear upon your shoulders, but there is also my own burdens that you couldn’t imagine carrying. I constantly worry for you and wish to see you succeed as a true vampire hunter, but I also have to worry about my own training. Unlike your nightmares that haunt you, I have a family curse breathing down upon my neck, along with every other female in the Pines family.”

“Hold up, is that what this is all about? Are you two trying to get into a pissing contest about which of you have the most stress on their shoulders?” Stan asked with a incredulous huff.

“Stanley, please, Dipper’s nightmares and the curse upon our family are both matters that should not be made fun of.” Ford chided his brother, before glancing at Mabel and I. “Nor are they matters to be squabbled over.”

“Oh, of course not. A visible disorder is total on the same grounds as some hocus pocus curse.” I rolled my eyes as I spoke, earning a stern look from both Ford and Mabel, while Stan merely held in a small chuckle.

“Dipper.” Ford spoke in a firm tone, but it did nothing to deter me.

“What? What actual evidence do we have that this curse exists? We have read the books of our family and other hunters and know the story by heart. Bill Cipher was just some insane vampire that happened to posses a strength like no other vampire. He was the reason our family became hunters and our ancestors went after him for revenge, and just because he supposedly cursed us, saying that a bride of our blood will bring about his return, we are supposed to believe it!?”

“Bill Cipher is not a vampire to take lightly, Dipper. If he ever managed to return, then he would target our family first and go after other, countless innocent lives. Men, women, child, nothing would be safe from his hunger. He was a creature of unknown power and a master of manipulation, we would be fools to take his threat of return lightly.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but Ford held out a hand to quickly silence me as he continued to speak, looking Mabel and I as he addressed us both. “You both have your own burdens, but we are a family and we help each other as best as we can. Mabel has the weight of the curse upon her shoulders, yet she still excels in her training, Dipper, I know your nightmares are hard on you, but that doesn’t mean you are unable to become a great hunter as we-.”

“No! That is the whole problem! Why can’t any of you understand that!” I could feel tears of frustration gather in the corners of my eyes as I shouted at Ford, my eyes shifting between my family members as I took a stand. “I don’t want to be a vampire hunter! I just can’t! I want to be a normal person, with a normal life, and I am going to do so, whether you like it or not!”

“Easy there, just calm down and take a few breathers. Let’s just talk it out.” Stan spoke softly as he moved towards me, his hands reaching out to comfort me, but I merely shook my head and stood out of his reach. I had stepped further in the living room, my back facing towards the front door.

“I can’t. There is nothing to talk about, because I know you guys won’t listen to me, just like mom and dad never listen.” I shake my head, feeling the warm sting of salty tears as they started to travel down my cheeks. I could feel small tremors travel through my chest, my throat constricting with emotion and attempting to silence me from uttering words that have haunted me for weeks.

“I am not a hunter and I will never be. You can try all you want….but I just can’t do it. When summer is over, I am moving out and going to college to have a normal life. I’m sorry, but I can’t worry over some flimsy curse or a vampire that has been gone since the 1600’s, my life and my health comes first.”

Mabel let out a small gasp. “W-what!? You can’t be serious, you aren’t really going to leave me at the end of summer, are you? We are twins, we said that we would always be together and have each other’s back!”

“I guess we both lied when we promised that, didn’t we?” my question came out with a small, broken laugh. I could see the clear concern wash over their faces when I said this and took one step backwards, closer to the door.

There was a moment of realization in Ford and Stan’s eyes as I flashed a small smile towards them and Mabel, before quickly turning around and booking it out the front door. The warm air of a summers night hit me the moment I stepped out, the breeze cooling the tear tracks upon my cheeks as I ran.

“Dipper! Stop!”

“It isn’t safe to go out at night, alone and unarmed, get back here!”

“Bro-bro! Wait! I’m sorry!”

I could hear the shouts of my family from behind me as I ran across the yard and into the darkness of the forest around the Shack. I didn’t look back to see if anyone was giving chase, I just focused on pushing my legs to create as much distance between the Mystery Shack as possible. The howl of the forest wind greeting me as I delved deeper into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the final straw that broke the camel's back, Dipper couldn't stop himself from breaking down on his family and speaking his mind. In his moment of emotional distress, Dipper ends up running out of the safety of the shack and into the night, heading deep into the forest.
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? Does poor Dipper need a hug?


	3. Lost in the Woods

Not once did I look behind me as I ran deeper into the forest, I did not worry about being followed, only that I needed distance from my family. I knew that if I had stayed, they would have started to hound my with questions about my decision and attempt to convince me that I was in the wrong. Stan might actually support my decision, he has always been more understanding than the others, but Mabel, Ford and my parents, were not.

The tears in my eyes had slowly subsided, the wind upon my face had carried them off and dried their tracks. I could feel the muscles in my legs start to burn in protest as I continued to run, I couldn’t tell how far I had gone or how long I had been fleeing, but the exhaustion settling upon my body was begging me to rest.

I started to slow down to a walk, I had a sense that I was far enough away to not have to worry about being found just yet, I had made sure to switch between multiple paths to make it harder to be tracked. Not that it would actually prove a problem for my Grunkles to find me, considering they track vampires for a living, but it at least bought me some time.

The forest was growing denser as I walked, the moons glow could barely break through the trees. I had to reach into my pocket to fish out my phone and flicking on the flashlight to help light my way. My light quickly illuminated my surroundings and I made sure to shine it all around me in a attempt to get my bearings. I had explored this forest since I was child and memorized every possible trail hidden within, but I suddenly found myself on a path I had never seen before.

The ground on this path was firm, there was not enough moisture in the dirt to allow my footprints to stick and show me where I had originally came from. I could not see any lights from the small town, nor could I hear the familiar rush of running water from a river. Actually…I couldn’t hear much of anything that normally came with the calm blanket of night over the forest. No chirps of a cricket, rustling bushes from small animals skittering about, or even the hoot of an owl. It was all so…quiet.

Only the crunching of dried leaves beneath my feet could reach my ears, assuring me that I had not suddenly grown deaf on my escape and that the forest had simply went silent on its own.

“Lost, am I? I guess that means I get to find something new tonight.” I told myself with a shrug. I never did fear getting lost, I usually managed to find my way back and there was always a sense of adventure of exploring new territory for the first time. It was how I discovered most of my favorite spots of forest in the first place and the old trail I followed had to lead somewhere, right?

Despite the flashlight of my phone lighting the way, its light barely managed to slip far between the dense trees that seemed to close in the further I walk. They were tight together, creating a sort of tunnel of trees. I could barely make out a break in the distance, where moonlight was shining through.

Upon finally reaching the end of the tunnel of trees, I was surprised at what had greeted me. There was a decent sized clearing that was bathed with the moon’s light, the path continued to the center of the clearing and ended at the rotting steps of a forgotten cabin. Wild roses seemed to spring up all around the path, growing however they wanted, but without a single blossom leaning over the pathway, as if something didn’t want them to.

When I moved closer towards the wooden cabin, that seemed to be in the process of being devoured with wood rot and growing vines, I could feel something….off. There was a sense of familiarity to this place, I felt like I have been here countless of times, even though it was my very first time setting my sights on such a place.

The scent of the wild roses had become ingrained in my memory and I could practically recall the scent of rot that I should find deeper in the cabin. A voice in the back of my mind had started to whisper for me to turn back, that this cabin was nothing but trouble if I went any closer, but another part of me felt as if I belonged here.

My chest felt heavy with emotion and something tugged at it. I felt as if someone had tied strings upon my limbs and was now given a series of short tugs, the tugs were gentle, but had the intention of urging me forward down the path. I took a step away, resisting the tug upon my body, as I went to turn back from where I had come from.

“Dippeeeeer! Where are you!? Come on, bro-bro, let’s go back to the shack!”

Mable’s echoing shout had caused my body to go cold, even with the warmth of the summer night still surrounding me. I could tell that she was still pretty far away, based on how distant her shout was, but that still meant she was closer than I wanted her to be and she was unlikely alone.

I glanced back at the way I had come from, then shook my head. I ignored the voice in my head and went to the cabin, carefully climbing up the rotting steps so that I can enter the abandoned building. The stench of mold and wood rot was strong, but I was willing to endure it to buy myself a little more time before I was found.

The floorboards creaked heavily under my feet as I navigated around the part of the floor that had collapsed. That nagging sensation of deja vu was still bothering me as I ventured down a hallway, but I just couldn’t figure out why I was feeling it.

_“Dipper….”_

The whisper came to me on a breeze, one that was too cold to be normal and had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I feared that I had already been discovered, but I hadn’t heard anyone else set off the creaking floorboards, nor did the whisper sound like anyone I knew, but I felt as if I _did_ know it.

“Hello? Is someone there?” My voice came out in a whisper of its own, as I dared break the silence that had been heavy within the cabin. I looked all around me, searching for someone else that might be occupying the same space, but I saw nothing.

I shook my head, blaming it all on my exhaustion, while I continued deeper into the house. I had passed a living room and a dining room, when the hall I traveled had opened up to a kitchen. I could see pots strewn about, but there was a lack of any visible food in the cupboards that had been left open or had their doors rotted off. There was no fridge or oven, just a old, wood burning stove tucked away in a corner.

“This place must be really old school. It might have belonged to a hunter.”

With nothing left to explore in the kitchen, I was ready to turn back the way that I had came, but the flash of something in my light had caught my attention. Taking another look to see what my light had reflected off, I discovered a heavy cross nailed to a door. The door was dirty, yet it held not rot like the others I have seen so far. I could see a rosary tied around the bass knob as well.

Wait…..a door decorated with a silver cross and a rosary.

White filled my vision, flashes of a memory were racing through my mind, along with such strong emotions. I could feel a rage that wasn’t my own , nearly setting my blood a boil as I gazed upon the religious artifacts. I could not tell memory from reality, my hands followed the action of my flashback, as I reached for the cross that seemed to offend me.

It took a few tugs, but I managed to wrench it from the rusted nails that had kept it in place, before chucking it off to the side without a care. I paid no mind to the loud crash that sounded out from the action, I couldn’t. It felt as if I was no longer in control of my own body, my hand was quick with the destruction of the rosary, the string snapping and the clatter of beads echoed in unison with these memories.

Without the decoration that seemed to be holding it shut, the door was free to slam open, revealing a set of stairs that descended deep into darkness. A gust of cold air had rushed out of the darkness to push past me, the control of my body had returned to me and the flashes of memories had ceased with the rage that had filled me. I was left standing there before the door, my chest heavy as I panted from my tantrum, with my eyes staring straight into the shadows before me.

It took a few moments for me to finally recollect myself, but the alarm bells in my head were on full blast by then. In my panic, I was stumbling back from the door, my back slamming into the wall in my retreat.

“W-what the hell was that!? I-I need to get out of here!” I was screaming in my panic, I could feel my heart picking up pace in my chest, the sound of rushing blood was near deafening in my ears. I pushed myself from the wall, turning towards the direction of the exit, when I heard it….

_“Dipper.”_

That whisper. It called to me again, filling my head as it softly spoke to me. It caused me to stop in my tracks, the alarms in my mind were suddenly muted and replaced by that whisper.

_“Come to me. I have been waiting for you, Dipper. I can give you the freedom that your family has kept you from.”_

“My freedom? W-who?”

Something about the whisper had caused my body to grow calm, I felt no need to escape anymore and the whisper’s promise of freedom had me intrigued. The tug of unseen strings was back, urging me closer to the basement door and its descending stairs, and I found myself giving in to the tug.

The flash on my phone was the only source of light as I descended into the basement, the smell of wet earth filling my nose as I went. The stairs creaked in the silence, leading me down to a basement that had a floor of dirt. My phone was aimed around so I could get a good look at my surroundings, the basement was mainly empty, except for something resting right in the middle of the room.

A coffin. There was a coffin in the basement! Heavy chains were wrapped tightly around the heavy, wooden casket, secured together by some sort of lock in the center of it. Some sort of stain was splattered along the outside of the casket in various places.

“Blood? Nope, no thank you. I do not need to get involved with this.” Nothing about this situation was right, it was the opposite, everything was obviously screaming that something was wrong! I don’t even know why I came down to the basement in the first place, but I definitively wasn’t going to stick around any longer.

_“NO! You will not escape me.”_

Before I could even bolt back up the stairs, the door leading to the basement had slammed shut with a loud bang, right as the light of my phone gave out. I choked down the urge to scream as I was plunged into complete darkness, with the death of my phone’s battery.

_“You will free me! You are mine, you are my bride. Come to me.”_

The whisper was louder now, no longer just an echo in my head, but filling the very room I was in. I could feel feel that tug in my chest return, but the strings had turned into chains that slithered around my body. I could practically feel their tight hold on me, as my body was pulled forward in a series of jerks, forcing me closer to the coffin.

“S-stop! Let go of me!”

_“It is no use to fight me, I will have what is mine.”_

Whatever power that had ensnared me, had nearly thrown me against the side of the coffin, causing a grunt to leave me. My skin was crawling from the dark air that surrounded the casket. I tried fighting against my binds, but my arm was guided to the lock on the coffin.

I could not see anything in the darkness, but I felt a sharp pain in one of my fingers as my hand was lead to the lock, which held a hidden needle. My blood dripped onto the lock and I could hear it unlocking with a loud click in my ears.

The locked dropped to the dirt floor beneath, as the chains started unravel themselves from the coffin. The force upon my body had let go, allowing me to push away as the last chain scrapped against the lid of the coffin and clattered to the floor with the rest.

Now free of the restrictions, something had pushed at the lid of the coffin. I may not have been able to see it, but I could hear the grinding of the heavy lid as it was forced off. Golden eyes suddenly broke through the darkness, glowing bright as they stared directly at me, scrunched up in a look of glee.

Air became stuck in my throat, my lungs were seizing up as I tried to scramble backwards in the dark, my back slamming into a wall as I tried feeling for the stairs, to no avail. I couldn’t even see them move from the center of the room, but those golden eyes were suddenly right in front of me, my body was pinned as a pair of hands took hold of my wrists.

“Now, now. There is no need for trying to escape.” A chuckle sounded in my ear, my body frozen in fear and my eyes locked with the ones in front of me. “You are far more beautiful in person, and your scent….” I flinched as a nose pressed against my neck, taking in a deep breath, before letting out a sigh. “…Intoxicating.

Despite the hands upon my wrists being cold, the air upon my neck was warm as the stranger spoke. The voice was slightly high pitched, but I could tell that the creature before me must be a man. 

No…he wasn’t a man. No normal man had eyes that glowed in the dark and skin as ice cold as the dead. This creature before him was a vampire and not just any vampire…

“It can’t be……..B-Bill Cipher.”

“Mmmn, it is good to hear that I haven’t been forgotten, Pinetree. I have been sealed away for so long, waiting for the day that you would come to free me.”

My hands were moved to be pinned but only one of Bill’s, his free hand was used to caress my cheek in a affectionate manner. I cringed, his fingers felt like it had no flesh to it, just skin wrapped around a skeletal hand. My head jerked to the side to get away from the touch, but Bill chuckled in amusement and followed me wherever I went.

“I know, my touch is not what it used to be. You should be glad that your eyes cannot see through the darkness that blinds you, my current state in not very…attractive. Not when I have been locked up for so long, you can’t even imagine the starvation I have been forced to endure. ”

The gentle touch upon my cheek had shifted, taking hold of my chin and forcing my head to the sky, baring my neck to the monster before me. I tried to renew my struggling to break free, but the press of a kiss to my neck had forced me to relax. I felt as if my energy had been stolen from me.

“Stop, please! I n-never wanted to have this life, please let me go!” I was begging, my voice cracking as I tried pleading for my life. I had no strength, no weapon and no light to defend me. I didn’t even have a cross around my neck, something that Mabel had tried to hound me for in the past.

“Your body is already reacting to me, it already knows that you are destined to my bride. Just like your blood does, your body calls for me to claim it. Be a good boy and relax for me, sapling~.”

There was no further warning, the light kisses upon my neck were gone, replaced by the sharp pain of fangs digging into my neck. I clenched my eyes at the pain, fully expecting the worst torture of my life as I was sucked dry by Bill, however, the pain was only brief.

“N-ngh?”

After the initial sting, my pain faded into pleasure. I could feel Bill sucking upon my neck, coaxing my life-giving essence into his mouth, while my body started to feel light. My head was floating, it was getting difficult to keep focus on anything around me, except for Bill.

His hungry suckles filled the basement, along with the mix of small moans and sighs that spilled from my throat. My vision was swimming as blood loss started to take its toll on me, my eye lids lowered, threatening to slid shut. My body was becoming heavier, going limp and weighing like lead.

“B…….ill.”

I croaked out the vampire’s name. I could feel my heart in my chest, picking up pace and working harder to replenish the lost blood through my body. I feared that this was the end, that I would meet my death at the hands of a vampire that seemed to be just a legend.

I didn’t register when Bill had stopped in his feeding, pulling away from my neck. My consciousness was slipping, as he shifted my body, so that he was now cradling it in his arms,bridal style.

Bill’s lips were upon my face, forcing my eyelids to fully close when he gave each one a gentle kiss. My grip on the waking world was slipping, plunging me into the embrace of sleep. As I drifted off, I could barely make out Bill’s words, as the vampire spoke in my ear.

“Sleep. This rest has been long overdue for you, my bride.”

For the first time in years, a nightmare had not come to plague me in my slumber. I had a normal dream, one that was filled with the calm of a forest, covered in the light of twilight. I was sitting on a hill, gazing off into the distance and watching the beauty of the setting sun. The light was fading away before me, while the moon rose behind me, bringing the dark of night with it.

I did not budge from my spot on the hill. I basked in the last moments of heat from the sun’s light and welcomed the cool air of the night. It was only when the sky was fully blanketed in a starry sky, that I moved, turning to look behind me and locking eyes with a man behind me. I was unable to get a good look at his face, but those golden eyes will forever chase me.

My eyes softly fluttered open as my dream ended, the sight of the ceiling in my attic bedroom greeted me as I did so. There was no panic to be felt from a nightmare that eluded my memory. My heart was not acting as if I had ran a mile, but it instead had a steady beat of calmness.

I had a dream….. a dream that I could remember parts of. The beauty of the setting sun, being replaced by a calm night, and meeting golden eyes. Bill’s eyes, I corrected myself.

My hand raised to my neck, my fingers grazing where I had been bitten, but meeting nothing but smooth skin. I know that it had been real. I had made acted like a child and fled into the woods, my grave mistake had released a dangerous vampire back into the world. He had fed from me… The spot upon my neck, where his fangs had pierced me, had started to tingle pleasantly as I recalled our encounter.

Yet, something still troubled me, more and more as I shook the haze of sleep from my mind. Why was I still alive? How did I end up back in the safety of my bed, when I had been miles deep in the forest and left to the mercy of Bill? My thoughts were shattered, leaving me quickly as the door to the attic was slammed open.

“Dipper Pines! You have a lot of explaining to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has freed Bill from his imprisonment and no longer finds himself plagued my nightmares. What could this mean for him as he wakes up back at home, I wonder? Hehe, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Twin Time Confrontation

Mabel had been the one to barge inside my room, the door slamming hard as she forced her way through and stormed over to my bedside, with an accusing finger pointed in my face. Based upon the look on her face, consisting of deeply furrowed brows and a scowl, I could tell that my sister was pissed.

I could feel my blood running cold under her intense gaze. I had quickly moved my hand to cover the side of my neck, but maneuvered my body so that it seemed like I was just propping my head up, while my elbow rested on my knee.

“E-explaining? W-what do you mean, Mabel?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Dipper, you know exactly what I am talking about! I can’t believe you would do something so reckless! Do you have any idea on how much trouble you caused last night!?” Mabel had shouted at me, throwing her hands up in emphasized exasperation.

Had she seen the bite? I hadn’t felt any holes on my neck, nor the telling of a scar, but I knew that Bill had fed from me. Did my family already know of what had occurred last night? That I had released a powerful vampire that I believed to be just a myth, but was actually very real and very much a threat to any and all humans.

My heart was picking up speed with my internal panic, while I tried so hard to keep my reaction from reaching my face. My mind was racing, various ideas of what my family might do to me, were plaguing my thoughts and had my stomach filling with dread.

I was surely going to face some sort of punishment, I had been the one to let Bill free, so they might force me to help in sealing him away again. Or…. would I be….killed, for my mistake? No, I shook my head quickly at the thought, as tough as they would be, my family would never do such a thing, no matter how much of a screw up I was. Maybe if I had been turned, but I didn’t feel any different than how I normally am, except feeling well rested for once in my life.

Wait, now that I think about it, this is first time in years that I have woken up feeling refreshed. I even recalled every moment of the dream that came with my rest. I remember the vivid colors of the sunset, dancing across the sky with swirls of white, puffy clouds, while I watched from a hillside. My eyes did not leave the sky, until the light of twilight faded below the horizon, and the darkness of the night took over. The last image I recalled, was the golden glow of Bill’s eyes, watching me from the darkness of the trees.

Was Bill responsible for the disappearance of my nightmares, or had he been the cause of them in the first place? Bill had been sealed away for hundreds of years, clearly starved, yet able to live in agony. He could have drained me dry, but he pulled away when blood loss caused me to pass out. He let me live, but why?

Back at the cabin, he had said that he had been waiting for me to free him and that I was destined to be his bride. Was the curse upon our family just as real as the vampire, if so, why did Bill want a guy like me and not a girl like Mabel?

I had gotten lost in my own thought, that I had completely forgotten to give Mabel any sort of reply. What could I possibly say? I could barely believe what was going on myself. What all did she even know?

My focus returned to my sister, leaving the tangle of thoughts that had made a mess of my mind, only to see her moving towards me with her arms out. First instinct told me to flinch, my eyes clamping shut as I braced for her to hit me, but I was caught surprise when I was held tight in a hug. My mouth was gaping with bafflement, failing to make a sound as I felt Mabel cling to me. I only broke out of my stun when I felt her shake with a sob.

“Mabel?” I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back. We stayed like that for a while, before I shifted us so I could look her in the eyes, taking notice on how her anger had drained and was replaced with worry. “Why are you crying?” I softly asked.

“You are the reason that I am crying. Last night….I was so worried about you.” Mabel ran her sleeve across her eyes to wipe up her tears, a few sniffles following as she tried to keep her nose from runny on her. “When you said that you were going to leave us at the end of summer, I felt heartbroken.”

I opened my mouth, ready to defend myself, but Mabel shook her head, placing a gently hand to my mouth to shush me. It might have seen a bit demanding, but I knew my sister well enough to know that she was asking me to let her finish. I let out a sigh and nodded my head for her to continue.

“Dipper, we are twins. We have spent our whole lives together, so of course I would be devastated to hear that you want to leave me for college.” Mabel said with a sigh of her own, before letting a small smile grace her lips. “The way I acted, it was wrong of me. I have been so blinded with training, that I forgot to focus on what mattered most to me, you and your happiness. You never wanted to be a hunter, so if you want to go to college, I will support you.”

Mabel’s words had stunned me.

She supported me living my life how I want to, even if that meant I would leave to college? She even confessed to acting in the wrong. A weight had been lifted off of my chest at hearing that, but if she was talking about our argument before I stormed out, did that mean she had no idea about what happened to me last night?

“Is….is that why you were crying, because of our little fight last night?”

A firm slap came to the side of my head, knocking it to the side and causing me to grunt. Mabel jabbed a finger in my face again, pressing right against the tip of my nose as she stared me right in the eye with a frown.

“Of course not! Why would I cry about something as silly as that!”

I stared a Mabel, rubbing the sore spot on the side of my head and completely dumbfounded. Any signs of her tears were gone, replaced with anger that had been fueled by worry.

“First off, ow! And secondly, what the hell were you crying about in the first place?”

I suppose I was a bit rude with how I answered, based on the slap that came again, knocking me on the other side of my head. I let out an irritated shout, rubbing at the new sight of pain.

“Stop hitting me!” I shouted, quickly grabbing hold of Mabel’s wrist to prevent her from slapping me again. I also kept my head back a good distance, since Mabel had a nasty habit of headbutting when her arms were not available.

“I’ll stop hitting you, when you stop reacting like a jerk! Honestly, how can you act that way, when your twin sister thought you died last night!” Mabel shouted with a huff, while wrenching her arms from grasp. It didn’t take too much effort on her part, not when the shock of her words had made my grip go lax.

“Wait, wait. What do you mean by that? Why did you think I was dead?”

Mabel shot me a look, silently asking if I was being ridiculous, but it quickly softened as she seemed to have realized something. “I forgot, you might not even know about what happened.” She said, mumbling more to herself than to me.

“What happened? You are starting to freak me out, Mabel.”

A sigh left her as she adjusted on the bed, no longer pressed so closely against me as she sat back, a serious look now firm upon her face. Something inside me had a bad feeling from the look, it wasn’t very often that Mabel held such a serious look over her usual smile.

“Dipper, when you ran out last night, Ford, Stan and myself, all went out to look for you. Ford had us all suit up with our gear, in case something happened and then we split up. Grunkle Ford and I went into the forest, while Grunkle Stan drove to town, just in case if you went there.”

I stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. I did not want to ask anything stupid that might lead to suspicion. I don’t know what happened during the time I had passed out at the cabin and had woken up back in the shack. How I made it back to my bed, had been the biggest question settling on my mind.

“We saw your tracks in the forest, we could tell you were running pretty hard the whole time, but then they suddenly stopped. Ford and I searched and searched, but we couldn’t find a new trail anywhere, it was if you had suddenly vanished.” I could tell that Mabel was growing tense as she told me her side of the story, even I had lost my own tracks last night, unable to retrace my steps.

“Hours had passed, but we hadn’t been able to find any trace of you. Grunkle Ford and I were going to head back to the Shack, hoping that you might have looped around us somehow, when we got a call from Stan. He told us….that there had been a attack in town.”

“A attack? W-who? Did they…survive?” My question came out a bit unsteady as my voice wavered. There hadn’t been a vampire attack in Gravity Falls for years, but I knew that it was my fault, since I was the one to free Bill.

Mabel shook her head, a grimace settling on her face. “It happened at the Northwest estate. Stan told us that he saw someone hop their fence, but by the time he was able to get in to investigate, the vampire had already drained both Preston and Priscilla, while Pacifica was left knocked out and untouched.”

There was a slight relief in Mabel’s eyes at the last part and I knew why. As much as Mabel tried to hide it from everyone else, I was able to pick up on her secret relationship with Pacifica. They had been rivals when younger, but now the two were in a full relationship that they hid so well from the town. It was one of the reasons that Mabel despised the thought of leaving Gravity Falls.

“I’m sorry…. though, it is good to hear that Pacifica made it out okay.”

“It was a relief when Stan told me that she was alright, but that just made us even more worried for you. Ford went straight to town to meet up with him, while he told me to go back to the Shack in case you came home. When I did get back, I found you passed out on the porch couch.”

“I was on the couch?”

They didn’t find we in the woods like I had been hoping, instead, Mabel found me right outside of the Mystery Shack. If that was true, then that would mean Bill had somehow figured out where I lived and brought me here, making it look as if I had come back on my own and simple passed out.

If Bill knew where I lived……then he might come back for me, and I could only shudder at the lengths he might go to get to me. My family was in danger, I needed to tell them the truth, no matter what consequences it might bring. Letting them stay ignorant until it was too, was not an option.

“Well, I should get back downstairs.” Mabel said with a sigh, while rising from the bed. “ Stan and Ford are going to want to talk to you too, so I should at least get breakfast ready for that.” Mabel was already turning, heading towards the door, when I reached out to grab her arm and stop her.

“W-wait! Mabel, I-I…!!”

I couldn’t say it. I was trying to tell her the truth. The truth about the forgotten cabin that I had been drawn to, with Bill trapped inside. I tried telling her that it was my fault that he was free and attacked Pacifica, and that he had fed from me as well, but the words never came.

The words I wished to say did not leave my mouth, they just couldn’t, like something was _keeping_ me from telling. No matter how hard I tried, my mouth was left hanging open as I said nothing.

Mabel tilted her head at me, clearing questioning what the hell I was doing, with my mouth gaping like a fish’s, when she suddenly gave a small smile and pulled her arm from me.

“I get it, you are trying to avoid being chewed out by them too, aren’t you? Well too bad, you aren’t getting away from us after that stunt you pulled last night. We were worried sick. Now, get cleaned up while I work on breakfast.”

With that, Mabel left my room, leaving me alone.

“What….was that? Why couldn’t I tell her that I was bitten last night?” The words finally slipped free, now that there were no prying ears to hear them, besides my own. The only explanation I could think of, was that it had something to do with Bill. I know that some vampires hold great powers over humans, but I never heard of one that could cover up their bite and keep a victim from tattling on them.

Just how powerful is Bill Cipher?

“A good question indeed, my dear Pinetree. Perhaps it would be better to ask me that yourself, instead of just pondering over it in bed.”

I froze, my eyes quickly darting around the room and landing in on of the attic corners. There, standing right there with his arms crossed and a amused grin stretched upon his face, was Bill. It was my first time getting a good look of the man, but the golden eyes were a dead giveaway to his identity.

“Bill! How!?”

The sun was out, there was no mistake, I could clearly see it pouring through the triangular window of the attic. Yet, here I was, with a vampire calmly standing inside my room, not even flinching at the sight of the light that poured into my room.

The vampire had cleaned up, lacking any sort of dirt and dressed up in a expensive looking suit that was quite fitting on his tall frame. His hair looked just as bright of his eyes, the golden strands were long enough to reach the middle of his back, even when tied up with a strand of black ribbon.

“Careful, you don’t want to scream too loud and have your family running to their deaths, do you?” Bill asked with a maniac smile. “I really hate being interrupted, but I will behave, as long as you do.”

“.……Fine, why have you come here and how are you able to roam around during the day? Shouldn’t the sunlight burn you into a pile of ash?”

“There are perks to being as old as I am, the sunlight is merely an annoyance to me now.” As if to demonstrate his bragging, Bill took a few strides forwards to strand just beside my bed and lean towards me, the light of the window gave his ivory skin a soft glow. His face was close to mine, allowing me to take in more detail of his features.

A soft blush formed upon my cheeks, there was no denying how handsome Bill is. His eyes were piercing, peering out from long lashes and gazing deep into my soul. I felt my mouth go dry, I had to dart my tongue across my lips to wet them and Bill’s gaze had locked on to the motion.

My heart was hammering in my chest, conflicting emotions swirling through me as I tried to remind myself that the handsome man before me was a bloodthirsty monster. I was struggling hard to calm myself, but the light touch of a hand against my chest had sent my control spiraling.

“Sweet Pinetree~ I can hear how fast your heart is beating. Does my appearance excite you so easily, if so, I am glad that I waited until I was recovered to reveal myself to you.” He spoke softly, his cold hand still pressed firmly to my chest, feeling the wild beating of my heart.

“Recovered…”

The Northwest manor. The attack upon Pacifica and her parents.

I shook my head and gripped at Bill’s wrist, pulling his hand away from my chest. He did not protest, but that grin was still there upon his face, when his other hand came to caress the side of my face.

A small whine left my throat. Something about his touch called to me, no matter if it was the cold touch of a vampire. It started as just a soft stroke upon my cheek, before it traveled to my forehead, brushing away my bangs to reveal the birthmark I despised so much. The mark of the big Dipper had always brought me trouble whenever someone spotted it, I could only fear what trouble it would bring me now.

I flinched, clenching my eyes shut when Bill suddenly pulled his hand away, letting my chocolate curls down to hide the mark of the stars once again. I waited for a attack. Perhaps Bill would rethink his choice of a bride at seeing me bear such a mark, and my use to him had just run out.

“Just as I thought.” Bill muttered. His tone held no disgust, were my ears playing tricks on me, or did he seem relieved as he spoke?

In my confusion, I let my eyes upon so I could confront Bill with my stare. The moment I faced him, Bill was moving closer, his lips pressing against my own as he cradled the sides of my face in his palms. My cheeks felt like they were on fire with the renewal of my blush.

Bill’s kiss held so much passion behind it. His touch was gentle, but his lips pressed firmly against my own as his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. A soft moan escaped me as he managed to get my mouth to open to him, so his tongue could map and taste every nook it could find.

There was no overwhelming taste of blood from his previous meal, but the pleasant freshness of mint did greet me as our tongues danced. It was good to know that the man obsessed with me had a sense of personal hygiene.

I had to tap against Bill’s chest when I felt my lungs start to ache, yearning to take a breath that the vampire did not need. Bill pulled away, seemingly reluctant, but understanding of my needs.

While I took greedy gulps of air after such a searing kiss, I felt Bill pull my tight into his arms and place a kiss upon my forehead, moving my hair aside so that the kiss landed on my birthmark. Bill’s grip was tight, no matter how hard I tried, I could not free myself as he spoke in my ear, his voice low and possessive.

“I had lost you once, my dear August, but fate has brought us back together and I will not let it tear us apart again. Soon, I will make you my bride once again, Pinetree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the newest chapter? Bill was saying some pretty interesting stuff, huh? Poor Dipper seems a little conflicted on how to feel and it just keeps getting worse.


	5. Acceptance

“W-wait, wait! Hold up!”

My eyes had gone wide as I started pushing at the vampire’s chest, desperate to get some distance after what had just been said to me. The sheer tone of his words alone had caused a deep shiver to settle in my bones, so filled of longing, relief and possessive, but what unsettled me the most, was the name he had just whispered to me.

August, as in August Pines, one of the first members of my family to have become a hunter, along side his twin sister, Aubrey.

Ford had made it very clear in our lessons, that family history was a key component and tradition in a learning, especially the knowledge of how we became hunters in the first place. August and Aubrey had started the legacy of the Pines family hunters, after Bill brutally murdered their parents right in front of them, when they were only ten years old.

They sought revenge on Bill and any other vampire since that day on, spending their lives training and focusing on the hunt, as they wished to see his end and protect the human race. In Ford’s teaching, August and Audrey had tracked down the golden-eyed vampire when they were in their thirties. Sadly, tragedy struck during the battle against Bill.

I remember being told, that in his final moments before being sealed away, Bill had managed to tear out August’s throat. Taking advantage of my forefather’s own exhaustion, and claiming him as another victim while his sister watched by, helpless and alone in their victory.

If that was truly the case, then why was Bill here, in my room, speaking of the man as if he was a lost lover and not a enemy. Nothing seemed to make sense to me anymore, I needed a moment to breath and get a grip on my very thoughts. I had so many questions, ones that I must obtain answers for.

I might have been panicking, my shoving against Bill’s chest had gotten worse, until he finally released me. I had realized my freedom a bit too late and a particularly rough shove had forced me off the bed, crashing to the ground in a tangle of sheets. A loud thud had echoed along the wooden floor of the attic, but I was too focused on Bill to notice how loud it truly was.

There was a curious and amused look upon Bill’s face as he gazed at me from my bed. He had shifted positions in my absence, his long legs were over the side of the bed, feet planted on the floor as if he was about to follow after me.

“Oh? Did I startle you, or was it excitement?”

Bill’s teasing words had given me an anchor to grab onto, allowing me to pull free from the storm of confusion that threatened to topple me over into stunned silence.

“Excitement, oh yes, because I would really be leaping with joy at the mention of being a reincarnation of a ancestor that you killed, and/or had been in love with. Not to forget the fact, that you are a bloodsucking monster that feeds off the innocent.”

Sarcasm was dripping heavily in my words, and I might have thrown in a eye roll for further emphasis, but I found my attitude quickly changing as a hand grabbed at my throat. I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off of Bill, even in my annoyance, because I now found myself pinned to the floor by a hand on my neck and Bill straddling my waist. His grip on me wasn’t painful or threatening my flow of air, but it was keeping me in place.

“I am not the one to blame for his death.”

I couldn’t move my head, I was forced to look up, right up at Bill as I felt the room darken with his mood. His lip was curled in anger, showing off his teeth and especially his fangs, as a low hiss left his throat. He was seething at the idea of being blamed for August’s death, even though he had me pinned to the floor, I did not feel as if his anger was directed at me.

When I looked into his golden eyes, I saw no flame of anger directed towards me, only hurt and regret.

“Bill?” I was reaching towards him with a hand before I even realized it, my palm brushing against his cheek. There was a small flinch the moment we touched, as if he had just snapped out of some deep thought at the reminder of my presence. I watched as he relaxed, the anger fading from his face as he leaned into my touch and placed his own hand of mine, sandwiching it.

Was this really the infamous Bill Cipher that my family has feared for generations? If so…. How could a monster act…… So human?

“Dipper!? What is going on up there?”

My eyes snapped wide as I heard Ford’s voice shout out, as his heavy footsteps echoed as he ascended the stairs towards the attic. I jerked my head in the direction of the attic door, right as it was thrown open by Ford.

“W-wait! I can explain!” I quickly shouted.

“I can clearly see what is going on, Dipper, my only question is why. You should have been downstairs ten minutes ago. What on Earth are you doing on the floor and making all that racket for?”

“What?” I blinked in confusion, how was he not furious at the fact there was a vampire in the….room?

I looked back towards Bill, or rather, where he was just a moment ago. How had I not noticed the moment that he had left? Bill had been sitting right on top of me and my hand was still outstretched, from when I had tried to comfort him.

It was only Ford and myself in the attic now, and Ford had no clue that Bill had slipped both in and out of the house, without the old hunter detecting it. Actually….how had Bill managed to get inside? The shack was covered in protective charms that should keep a vampire from crossing its threshold. Ford suddenly cleared his throat, snapping my attention back to him.

“Well? Are you going to explain why you are wasting time on the floor, or are you going to get up and join your family for breakfast? We need to have a serious discussion about the events of last night.”

“Oh, right. I’ll be right down.”

I untangled myself from the mess of sheets around my legs and quickly strolled over to my dresser to throw on a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans. I spared a quick glance out the attic window, before I followed Ford downstairs and to the kitchen, where Stan and Mabel were already sat in waiting.

The small kitchen table was already set with breakfast, each plate had a nice stack of pancakes on it, with small bowls of fresh fruit for toppings and a can of whip cream. Ford went to sit down at his spot at the table, taking a sip of his interrupted coffee as he waited for me to do the same.

I took my seat, noticing that my bottle of medication was present as usual, placed right beside my plate and a glass of water. I picked up the bright bottle, eyeing the pills inside with a slight frown. I could feel the stares from my family as I focused on it, a heavy tension filling the room and bearing down on me.

After the events of last night, and experiencing a dream that I could remember so clearly, I doubt that I had any need for my medication anymore. Not that is was that helpful in the first place, but it was one bit of good news to take in, even if it came as a result from my first encounter with Bill.

“So…” I began, rising my gaze from the bottle to meet with the eyes of my family. “I’m guessing you all wanted to have a talk with me?”

I put down my medication and calmly started to make my plate, I noticed Mabel giving me a pointed look when I put the bottle down, but she didn’t say anything about it as she started making her plate as well, our grunkles following after. Not going to lie, not only did I want to start breakfast to ease the seriousness of our talk, but I was also starving after the exhaustion of my running and blood loss.

“Your guess is correct.” I glanced over at Ford as he spoke up, before he continued. “Running out like that was extremely reckless and dangerous, especially when in a distraught mindset and a with a new threat lurking in Gravity Falls. I believe Mabel already filled you in on that, correct?”

I nodded, sighing softly as I raised my forkful of pancakes to my mouth. “The attack on the Northwests last night.”

“Exactly. I understand that you want to pursue your own dreams and education, but it is important that you understand how crucial your training is to you. I’m not saying that you have to solely focus your life on hunting vampires, just look at what Stanley does with the Shack, but I am saying that you should prepare yourself properly. Our family name is well known, hated and feared among vampires, and you will never know when one might try to seek us out, or simply happen upon you by chance. Do you understand?”

“Yes, great-uncle Ford, I understand, but does this mean that you…. aren’t against me leaving for college?”

I couldn’t believe it, were they actually on my side? My stomach was fluttering with hope and excitement for Ford’s answer, but doubt always lingered at the corners of my mind.

Ford gave me a soft smile, his hand reaching out to give my shoulder a pat. “None of us are against you living your own life, Dipper. Your parents might be a different matter, but Mabel, Stanley and myself are in full support for you, on one condition.”

Fords, soft smile had turned to a stern and serious look, his hand gripping my shoulder firmly to emphasize how serious he was being. “However, if you truly wish to leave us at the end of summer, you must work twice as hard in your training, to ensure us that you can truly protect yourself. Do you think you can do that?”

“I……..yes, yes I can. I’ll try my hardest to make you proud, all of you.”

I was quick to agree, not only because I wanted to go to college, but the threat of Bill on the town. The vampire, while the way he acted and his relationship with my ancestor still confused me, he is still a danger to Gravity Falls and my family.

I never wanted to be a hunter, but I guess there is no avoiding it now.

====================

The rest of breakfast had passed by in silence, then the day fell into our usual routine without too much trouble. Ford shut himself down into the basement, Stan ran his tours and scammed as much cash out of tourists as possible, and Mabel and I worked the gift shop.

The small television that we used for security footage had been put on the news station while we worked, reporting the incident of Preston and Priscilla’s deaths. The true cause of death had been covered up, there hadn’t been a vampire sighting since my uncles moved here, so the mayor was trying to keep the town from panicking while waiting for us to deal with it.

Their deaths were just celebrity gossip for the town, people on cared about them because they were rich. Words of sadness would be shared, I’m sure, but the only real worries were on Pacifica, the only good seed of the Northwest name. Since she was an adult, she would be left with her families fortune and the manor.

“Even their funeral is going to be closed off from anyone that is poor.” I told Mabel, as she walked over to my spot at the register, son she could glance at the screen. “Not that it is a surprise, I’m sure they would have buried themselves with their riches if Pacifica wasn’t around.”

“Funny enough, Pacifica told me that they had actually put that in the will. If they were to die and no other Northwest was around, everything was to be buried with them, instead of being put to good use.” I heard Mabel snicker beside me as she turned off the television and put her broom up against the wall. I hadn’t realized that the day had past by so quick and that the bright light that normally shone through the windows, had now grown soft with twilight.

“Closing time already? Today felt like a blur.” I sighed, as I pulled the till from the cash register, to be stored in the safe for the night. Mabel was already locking up the door and flipping the close sign, but I noticed her stealing a few glances towards me.

“What? Is something wrong?” I asked her.

“Well, kinda. I noticed that you have been acting kinda…spacey today. Normally you are all excited to help out Stan and enjoy the day, but you spent nearly all of it in your own little world and seemed a little startled whenever someone came up to you to check out.” Mabel said as she gave me a worried look. “I also haven’t forgotten that you didn’t take your pills at breakfast, do I have to start forcing you to take them again?”

I paused, setting the till on the counter as I turned to her. I had been thinking a lot that day, but I hadn’t realized it had been that bad. There was so much that I wanted to tell her and vent to her, but I just couldn’t. so instead, I decided to tell her something that I actually could share with her.

“Oh…right, my medicine. I guess you could say, that has been one of the reasons that I have been a bit spacey. You see, last night, for the first time in years, I……..didn’t have a nightmare. I actually had a dream, one that I can still remember and I didn’t wake up to a panic attack.”

Mabel was in front of me before I knew it, her eyes lit up as she took hold of my shoulders, shaking me in her excitement. “Really!? You had a actual dream! As in, dancing on clouds with talking animals or acting as a super hero? That should mean that your medicine is working right, then why didn’t you take it today!?”

Her excitement was overwhelming me and the shaking wasn’t exactly helping as it grew more intense with her questioning. I was quick to grab her arms, hoping to stop her before she gave me motion sickness.

“Mabel, you are going to make me sick if you keep shaking me like that!”

“Oh! Sorry!” She blurted out the apology and was quick to release me. I sighed in relief when my brain was no longer being thrashed inside my skull.

“Thank you. My dream wasn’t anything crazy like that, I just remember watching the sunset as it faded into a night sky. Also, I didn’t take my pills this morning, since I don’t believe they are the reason for my nightmare’s absence. The most the pills would ever do is give me a dreamless sleep, so I want to test that out by not taking them today, to see if I am right.”

I obviously left out any mentions of Bill in my dream, or that I had a sneaking suspicion that he was involved with my nightmares going away. I wasn’t sure if the same influence would keep me from telling her, but I did want to keep that bit of knowledge to myself.

“I see, but you better start taking them again if the nightmare comes back tonight, promise me, Dipper?” She even stuck her hand out towards me, her pinky extended.

“I promise.” I chuckled at the childish antic, but happily obliged by sealing her pinky promise with my own. Right after our little pact was made, Ford had peeked his head in through the curtain that lead to the main part of the house,

“You two hurry up and get ready for your lesson tonight. I want you to meet me out back when you are done.”

“Okie-dokie, grunkle Fordsie!” Mabel giggled, causing me to chuckle and playfully nudge her while Ford gave us a amused look.

“Don’t worry, we will be out in a bit.”

He gave us a nod of his head before slipping back into the house. I turned to Mabel, grabbing the till back from the counter so I could take it to Stan’s room before getting ready. I shared a smile with Mabel, before we parted ways.

I was still nervous about our lesson tonight, but I had to push that feeling away and work extra hard in my training. I was quick to change into a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a thick trench coat that was just like Fords. They may not be the best for the summer heat, but they helped protect your skin and provide hiding places for weapons.

What lesson would have waiting for us tonight, I wondered. We were going to meet him outside, so the idea of target practice or a obstacle course came to mind. We usually did our sparring and educational lessons down in the basement.

I was not prepared for what greeted me when I stepped out the back door to join the others. Mabel was already waiting for me, dressed up in her own training attire, but what shocked me most, was seeing grunkle Stan and Ford. They were both dressed up in their hunting clothes, both of them armed.

Ford’s sash was lined with stakes of his own invention, that were infused with holy water and were able to lengthen and retract for easier portability. He had a cross bow strapped to his back and I could only imagine what else he had hidden inside his coat. Stan on the other hand, had his signature brass knuckles clasped in his hands, a few stakes strapped to his belt and a dagger on one hip. Joining his gold chain around his neck, was a cross pendant that would also explode and release holy water; Another invention of Ford’s.

“What is going on here?” I asked, almost regretting the moment that I did and fearing the answer that was I could obviously gather on my own. Not only were they dressed for a hunt, but there was a bag in Stan’s hand, the top was unzipped enough to reveal more weapons sitting inside.

“Sixer and I went on our first hunt when we were fifteen years old and are now in our seventies and still hunting, you two are nineteen, almost twenty. We have been teaching you kids everything we know for about seven years, but sparring and pop quizzes can only go so far.” Stan told us.

I felt my heart drop as he walked over to Mabel and I, holding out the large bag of weapons towards us. My hands were shaking, too frozen to even attempt reaching for the offered bag. Mabel reached for it instead and immediately began rummaging through it and looking through the various options to arm herself with.

The largest grin I have ever seen was plastered on her face when she picked up another crossbow, her head turning towards me. I only saw her out of the corner of my eyes, as I kept my gaze locked on to Stan’s own. His words had been playful, but as our eyes stared at one another, I could see he was serious and just as nervous as I was.

“Tonight, we are taking you two on your first hunt for a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are going on their first vampire hunt! Poor Dipper is in a pickle, even though his family is willing to support his choice for college, he must work extra hard for the rest of the summer. Not only that, but he is the only one that knows of Bill's return and now he has to go on the hunt for him.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the latest update and everyone is staying safe and healthy.


	6. Lost and Found

I wasn’t sure how to feel as I ventured deep into the forest for the second night in the row. My veins were thrumming from the rush of adrenaline that had been released, but I could not tell if that was the source of my shaking hands, or my frazzled nerves. I had to remind myself to breathe, taking in deep breathes in a attempt to soothe my frantic heart.

Mabel was beside me as we walked into the dark forest, the night sky filled with heavy clouds that prevented any moonlight to brighten our path. It was up to the flashlights we carried to provide us enough light on our search. Ford had taken the front, constantly alert as he glanced about the sea of trees for any signs of his prey, while Stan took watch at our backs.

I didn’t know what to expect or what to really do, so I made sure to stick close to Mabel as we kept watch to our sides. I could barely accept that this was real, that we were actually going on our very first hunt for a vampire. Granted, compared to the rest of our family, our first hunt was severely delayed by years. Were as most Pines had started hunting by the age of fifteen, Mabel and I were nearing twenty.

A small sigh left me, a brief break in the heavy, concentrated silence that hung around us. Mabel gave me a quick glance, but a merely gave her a quick shake of my head in response. I had always held a selfish wish to avoid this day, while Mabel had pleaded on many times to be taken out on a hunt.

The only thang that really stopped her, was the lack of vampire activity in Gravity Falls, and that our parents wanted Ford and Stan to take us on our first hunt. Our parents felt that our grunkles were far better teachers than they ever could be, and they didn’t feel confident enough to take us on any hunts back in California, without the first-hand experience. Controlled training could only take you so far, it was never like the real deal.

Mabel could barely even contain her excitement whenever she looked at me, so I made sure to pull together a small smile in return for her. It would be unfair for me to put a damper on her night, especially after I agreed to put more effort into being a hunter for my own safety.Tonight was a dream come true for Mabel, but a nightmare come true for me.

A quick motion to halt from Ford, had caught the attention of Mabel, Stan and I. I could feel my stomach twisting in knots as he crouched down to inspect something on the ground, especially when I saw him press his gloved fingers to the dark ground, only for them to return with a wet, red glisten in his light. Blood.

“What do you got, Sixer?” Stan asked as he moved to get a closer look beside us.

Ford turned to face us, his hand held up as he shined his flashlight on it, giving us a good look at his bloodied fingers. Based on the bright color it had and how easy is slid around when Ford rubbed his fingers together, there was no denying that it was fresh.

“It’s fresh, and there is a good trail of it leading towards the lake. I also found a set of tracks. ” Ford had said, flashing his light down at the ground, allowing us to see the trail of blood and the indents of someone’s shoe prints in the soft ground.

I knelt down to get a closer look, frowning as I look at the prints spacing and the disturbance they made. The trail was brief as it crossed the path we had been taking. There was no signs of anything chasing them, but the way their steps were spaced apart, they were running.

A blood-curdling scream suddenly sounded out in the forest, echoing within the trees. I felt a chill run through me, my body tensing up as my family was suddenly on alert, weapons at the ready and heads turned towards the direction of the scream. It had been so close.

I was still trying to regain control over my seized up body, while I watched Ford rush off towards the scream, with Mabel close behind him. I watched Stan as he started to chase after them, before he suddenly stopped and looked back towards my direction, where I was still frozen in place.

“Dipper, what’s wr-”

The look on Stan’s face had suddenly turned from concern, to sudden surprise, his eyes going wide as his eyes shifted to look behind me. That surprise turned to fear as he suddenly started running towards me, his hands brass knuckles raised.

“LOOK OUT!” He had screamed to me.

There wasn’t enough time for me to react, a set of hands were wrapping around me from behind in a iron grip. I tried turning my head to get a look of what had taken hold of me, but the only thing I saw was a mass of bright pink, when I felt a hard blow to the back of my head. As my vision became shrouded in darkness with my fading consciousness, the desperate look on Stan’s face as he tried reaching me, was the last thing I saw before black.

===========================

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself laying on the ground beside the lake. The clouds that had plagued the sky at the beginning of the night, seemed to have parted to allow the light of the full moon to shine down on the lake’s surface and the the surrounding area.

What was I doing at the lake? The last thing I could recall was Stan looking frantic and the sharp pain of something hitting me on the back of my head. Odd, I remembered being attacked, but I didn’t feel any signs of pain or soreness that should have been lingering from it.

I went to feel the back of my head for any damage, but my arm didn’t move from my sides and my head didn’t move when I tried to turn my neck. Panic instantly filled every inch of me as I found out that I couldn’t move any part of my body, except for my eyes.

Had I been paralyzed? Had the hit struck my spine, leaving me to spend the rest of my life unable to move ever again. I was brought out of my panicked train of thoughts when I felt a hand brush through my hair in a calming manner, a hand that was not my own. It was only then, that I realized that my head was actually resting on someone’s lap and not the ground.

“I see you are finally awake, did you have a nice nap?”

That voice, I was able to recognize that voice instantly, even though I was unable to see the speakers face. I didn’t know of anyone else that held such a teasing, high pitched tone, except for one person…….Bill.

I felt my body start to shift, but I realized that it wasn’t Bill that was adjusting me, it was my own body acting on its own. I moved off of Bill’s lap to sit beside him, my arms stretching into the air to release a few satisfying pops from my spine. From my new position, I was able to get a look at the vampire.

The moment I laid my eyes on Bill, I was at a loss for words. His long, blonde hair had been cut. Instead of having it tied up and draping down to the middle of his back, Bill’s hair now reached shoulder length. Along with that, the stolen suit he wore this morning, had been replaced with a long-sleeve, ruffled-collar shirt, which was tucked into a pair of black trousers.

His new attire reminded me of a pirate, especially with the tall boots that took place of dress shoes and the golden overcoat, with black trim, that was draped around his shoulders. All that needed to be added was a feathered hat and an eyepatch.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on our evening, why didn’t you wake me?”

Wait, had I really just said that? My lips had moved on their own, voicing words that I had not even thought of speaking. I wanted to question what was going on and why Bill took me from my family and brought me to the lake, but here I find myself as merely a spectator in my own body. Even my lips had shifted into a pout.

“You seemed exhausted when we met up and you looked so peaceful as you slept, I figured I would be generous and allow you to enjoy a bit of rest.” Bill said, grinning as my pout deepened at his words.

Bill chuckled at my pout, snaking his arm around my shoulder so that I could be pulled close against his side, while we faced the lake. I could get a clear look at the beauty of the dark water, the soft ripples of the surface made the reflected moonlight dance. However…..something didn’t look right about the lake.

I didn’t see the old dock anywhere, nor did I see the bait shop that stood right next to the lake. Some of the trees around us were much younger, barely new sprouts instead of the towering pines that I was used to. Was this a dream perhaps? It would explain my lack of control.

“August? Did you hear me, are you going to pass out on me again? ” Bill asked while tapping my cheek playfully.”

August? This must be a dream then, or maybe….maybe this was something more than just a dream.

“Hmm? Sorry, Bill, I guess I was lost in thought… I seem to be doing that a lot lately.” I, or rather August, said with a sigh. My chest felt tight and I could sense the conflicting emotions that swirled inside me. Guilt, longing, excitement, nervousness? I could feel them all, but I had no idea of what the cause might be.

“Between hunting with Aubrey and our secret meet ups….I…I just don’t know what to do or think anymore. I love my sister, she is my twin and means everything to me, but I can’t bear to think of what I might do without you.” 

My dream self had leaned forward, glancing down at the water to stare at my own reflection. I recognized myself, as I should, but I had this nagging feeling that the face that looked back at me, wasn’t truly my own.

“I have also been thinking a lot about your offer, and……I think I have made my decision.”

That really caught Bill’s attention. I could feel him slightly tense up beside me, his cold hand taking a gentle hold of my chin and guiding me to look at him. His eyes were studying mine, as if scanning them for something. I don’t know what he was trying to seek out, but I could see his own sense of hope and nervousness within those golden depths.

“Please, August, tell me what it is you have decided.” Bill barely spoke above a low whisper, not once pulling his hand away from my chin.

My hands moved, each palm resting on the sides of Bill’s face. I was biting my lip, my heart beating so hard within my chest, I feared that it might burst. Raw emotions filled me, my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I felt my mouth open, words right on the tip of my tongue.

“Bill, I-”

All too sudden, the world around me vanished, my dream fading into white as my eyes snapped open. I was breathing hard, stuck in shock at the sudden shift of dream to reality. My vision spun as I tried to take in my surroundings.

I wasn’t in the forest anymore, but I found myself resting on a cozy bed in a unfamiliar room. There wasn’t much to the room besides a desk, wardrobe and what looked to be either a closet or conjoined bathroom.

A quick check of myself assured me that I wasn’t harmed in any way, though I did discover that all of my hunting gear had been taken from me, leaving me defenceless. Well…..I doubt that really changed anything. Even when I was armed before, I had frozen up and ended up being taken.

Not wanting to waste time sitting around for my abductor to return for me, I carefully slid myself off of the bed and went towards the door, reaching for the doorknob. It was a surprising relief to feel it turn with ease, allowing me to open the door up to reveal a normal looking hallway.

The room I was currently inside was at the very end of the hallway, the other end holding a set of stairs that must lead to the lower level. Three other doors were in the space between me and the stairs, so my movement was slow as I started creeping down the hall, praying that the wooden floor would not creak beneath my weight as I went.

As I drew closer to the top of the stairs, I could start to hear the sound of voices downstairs. I could not make out a word of what was said, only the muffled sound of chatter that I could tell belonged to more than two people. I mentally cursed at that, my chances of being discovered during my attempted escape would be much higher, but maybe I’ll be lucky enough to have them all preoccupied with their talk while I slip out.

The stairs went straight down and curved along a wall, just round the corner of the stairs, I could make out a door, that looked promisingly like the front door. If I moved quick enough, I might just be able to make it out before anyone notices.

My breathing slowed as I carefully started to descend down the stairs, each movement of my feet was set in a steady pace and I dared not to rush myself as I eased my weight onto each step. if these wooden stairs were anything like the ones back at home, their groaning would alert anyone nearby of my presence.

Seconds ticked by in a tense silence. My ears were straining, focusing of the muffled voices that got just a little bit louder as I reached the bottom of the steps. My anxiousness nearly pushed me to leap down the last few stairs, but I quickly chased that thought away with the fear of being discovered.

Reaching the end, I chanced a glance around the corner and down another hallway that lead straight towards the front door. This hallway held a few doors of its own, and the voices sounded like they were coming down at the very end and off to the right, perhaps in some sort of living room. I dared not to confirm my guess, in favor of turning towards the front door when I deemed the coast clear.

“Oh? Now what do we have here?”

I had just stepped out into the hallway, my hand reaching for the doorknob, when a strong hand too hold of one of my shoulders and forced me to spin around. Standing right before me was a tall woman, with the brightest, pink hair I have ever seen in my life. The pink strands almost glowed like a flame as they fell over one of her eyes, the other staring me down with a look of amusement and hunger.

Despite her tanned skin, I could sense the shiver of unnatural cold the drifted off of her hand and into the warm flesh of my shoulder. I felt my blood run cold with her touch, as she flashed me a fanged smile.

“Now, now. We can’t have you leaving us just yet! Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up!” The woman said, her shrieking voice filled with a mischievous glee that sent alarms off in my head.

Her grip shifted from my shoulder, favoring to take hold of my wrist instead, as she started dragging me down the hall and closer to the group of voices. No matter how hard I tried to struggle and pull myself out of her grasp, I found myself being dragged by her supernatural strength.

“N-no! Please! I just want to go home to my family, I’ll d-do anything!” I pleaded, trying to work my way out of whatever fate that waited for me. For all I know, this vampire was dragging me to more of her kin, where I’ll just end up being a snack for them to drain dry.

The pink-haired vampire merely giggled at me, clearly finding my struggles amusing. She didn’t bother to respond to me, instead she used a bit more force than necessary to open the doors that lead to a sort of lounge and dragged me inside.

“Hey, everyone! Look at who I found, awake and trying to slip out the front door!”

Any sort of chatter had gone quiet as all I shifted to me. The room had a pool table and a few lounge chairs and couches sat by a lit fireplace. My body started to shake as my wild eyes shifted to each vampire that filled the room, each of them just as odd as the woman beside me.

I did not recognize anyone is this room, but the way they looked at me…I saw an unnerving sense of recognition in their eyes. If I were to label their look, I’d say they looked like the sort of odd-ball gang of criminals.

“Well, well, well. Was Pinetree being a little naughty? It is rather rude to ditch out on your host, before the party starts.”

That voice, that teasing voice!

My attention turned straight towards one of the lounge chairs by the fire pit, where a certain vampire sat with his head resting on a hand and one leg crossed over the other. The way the light of the fire danced across his skin gave him an eerie look and set his golden eyes ablaze.

“B-Bill…. W-what is the meaning of this? I just want to go home, I d-don’t want any trouble.”

I tried backing away towards the door, but the female vampire had yet to release my wrist. I heard Bill let out a soft chuckle, and before I even knew it, he was standing right in front of me, a grin stretched upon his face.

Bill gave a quick look to the pink-haired woman and she quickly released me and took a few steps back. I tried to run the moment I felt her let go, but Bill had been quick to snatch me back up, one hand snaking around my waist to pull our bodies flush together.

His lips were on mine before I knew what was happening. Those soft lips meeting my own, fitting perfectly as if meant for each other. I felt my breath catch in my throat, a betraying moan leaving me to be swallowed up by Bill as his tongue coaxed my mouth open.

Heat started to blossom in my cheeks and I could feel butterflies twisting in my stomach. Somehow my own tongue had joined in on the kiss, dancing with Bill’s and exploring his mouth when given the chance. I felt my tongue catch on one of his fangs, a small cut coming opening on my tongue.

I looked into Bill’s eyes, right as I saw his rounded pupils shift into slits as he quickly moved to suck on my tongue and coax the small droplets of blood onto his taste buds. Bill’s grip on me had tightened possessively, and I could feel a burning ache start up in my lungs as they begged for air.

My weak pushes against the vampire’s chest was enough to have him break the kiss. I was panting for air, my cheeks burning from embarrassment as Bill slowly licked his lips and grinned down at me.

“No need to worry, my dear Pinetree, you are already home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer to come, but I hope the wait was worth it. Dipper has been taken during the hunt and now finds himself in a house filled with vampires, whatever shall he do! Well, Bill believes that a hot make out is a good way to greet the confused boy.


	7. Deal

“You are insane to think I would want to live with you, especially after taking me from my family!”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, after being kidnapped and waking up in a strange house filled with vampires, Bill wanted me to see it as a home? Did fate constantly want to screw me over with such a complicated life, robbing me of any chance of normalcy?

Even my own body and mind were at battle of what was right and wrong. Bill is one of the most dangerous vampires out there, yet, why is it that I find myself melting into his advances so easily? I know that it is wrong and that my family will stop at nothing to hunt him down when they learn about his presence, but my heart only starts to ache at the very thought. Are these feelings my own, or are they tied to August somehow?

“Oh, Pinetree, you are just too cute! While I am insane, that doesn’t have anything to do with our current situation. You will find yourself enjoying our company a lot more than the company your family provides. The Pines bloodline isn’t the best at looking after each other, are they?” Bill chuckled after he spoke, causing a few snickers from the other vampires present.

I glared at Bill, but couldn’t stop the pang in my heart that came with the truth of his words. I couldn’t deny his words, there was no point in trying to lie to them when I can’t even lie to myself. Family fights were a common thing in our family, even in the stories of our ancestors. Twins happened often and one child was often favored over the other which created tension. It had happened with Stan and Ford when they were younger, just like it was happening with Mabel and myself. In a family of hunters that are supposed to stick together and have each others backs, we really do stink at getting along.

Bill’s amused grin suddenly fell for some reason as he stared at me, and it was only then that I registered the burning in my eyes as tears started to form. Damnit, now was not the time for a breakdown! Hearing that my family doesn’t care about me as much as others isn’t anything new to me, but why does hearing it from Bill bring me to the point of crying? I’ll blame it on the stress…..

I flinched when I suddenly felt a cold touch on my cheek, breaking me out of my thoughts as Bill swiped away the tears in the corner of my eye with his thumb. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he did so, but I could see the spark of something in his eyes. It was only seconds before that grin of his had returned and Bill moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with one hand around my waist.

“That is enough chatting for now, no need for anymore stress at the moment. Besides, after sleeping for a full day, you must be getting hungry by now.” 

Bill spoke in his cheery tone as he started pulling me towards the kitchen, but something felt off…… The mood of the room had seemed to change when I was on the edge of crying and now that I looked around, I could see some tense faces. Were….were these vampires actually upset that I had started to cry, or was it something else? I had looked over to the pink-haired girl that had brought me here, her deep frown quickly turning into grin when she noticed me looking.

What the hell have I gotten into and who are these people? Why did I get this nagging feeling of familiarity, in a room full of vampires that I had never seen before? Not one of them had even gazed at me with that look of hunger that a human would bring out in a vampire. I wasn’t sure what to think, my mind was in such a jumbled mess and the mention of food had stirred my stomach to life.

“Was I really out for a full day?”

“You were out cold, but it looked like you needed the rest anyways. Pyronica didn’t even hit you that hard, just like I instructed her, since you humans are so fragile.”

I looked at the windows to try and get a sense of the time, but the heavy curtains were drawn close and hid any tell of the time. I fished out my phone from my pocket, but the battery must have died at some point while I was out. Just my luck, a dead battery might be the only reason I still have my phone instead of it being taken with the rest of my stuff.

Luckily the kitchen had a clock hanging on the wall, the time reading eleven o’clock at night. Sure enough, I had slept for an entire day… I wonder what Mabel and the grunkles were going to do about my abduction. Would they come for me or would they just assume I was already drained for a vampires meal? Of course they would chase down any vampire they saw, but what will happen when they find a whole clan hiding out in Gravity Falls?

The kitchen was really nice, with a bar area to sit at that Bill lead me to. I took a seat in one of the tall stools, as I watched him walk over to the refrigerator. It was a surprise to see actual food stocked inside of it, instead of a body, like my imagination had been expecting.

“I don’t get it… How are there so many vampires hiding in Gravity Falls, there haven’t been any attacks since my uncles moved in, so how have they been able to stay undetected? Also, why would vampires keep human food on hand?”

“Interesting of you to assume we are still in Gravity Falls, but I will say you aren’t wrong.” Bill glanced over at me for a moment, before looking back into the fridge to pull out the needed items for a sandwich, even the cupboards looked to be stocked with different items. “It would be no fun to give you all the answers, so I’ll just let you in on a little hint. I made sure my clan was well informed on what to do when I was sealed away, so they wouldn’t do something idiotic to get them killed.”

I huffed slightly as he flashed me that damn grin, before he placed a turkey sandwich in front of me, along with a couple sticks of celery with peanut butter and a glass of water. Not going to lie, the food looked pretty good and had my stomach growling. The sound of it had the golden-eyed vampire chuckling and made me blush in embarrassment as I began eating. The sandwich was perfect.

“You still haven’t answered my second question.” I pointed out as I took a pause between bites. “Why do you have human food? Grunkle Ford told me that vampires can’t gain any nutrients from it and their bodies reject anything but blood.”

Bill tilted his head, leaning against the counter right in front of me. It was hard to believe that any of this was actually real and not a dream. I was in a house full of vampires after being abducted, still alive and unharmed, and had been served a sandwich from the infamous Bill Cipher.

“Your uncle is half right about that. While eating normal food does nothing for us, it is still fun to enjoy it every now and then. Some vampires will get sick if they try eating it, but that only happens if they aren’t feeding on enough fresh blood.”

As if to prove some point, Bill snatched up one of the sticks of celery and proceeded to eat it without problem. I was able to catch a glance of his fangs as he took the first bite and it reminded me of how strange it was to witness a vampire acting like a normal person. I had been raised to think they were just blood-thirsty monsters that cared about nothing but killing to feed, but here I was, having a somewhat normal conversation with one.

I looked down at the last bites of my sandwich, eyeing the slices of turkey that were sticking out. Looking at the meat, I realized just how wrong my hunter training has been. How much information we were truly missing about the creatures my fmaily sought to end.

Vampires were only doing what was necessary to survive, just like humans do. We hunt down and farm animals to provide ourselves with food to keep ourselves alive, just like they do. Those on a higher level of the food chain will prey on others lower than them, but the though of humans being used for food is outrageous.

Can we truly call vampires monster, without accepting that we are no better? On both ends, no one wants to die and not everyone of one species can be deemed good or bad. Feral vampires, that go crazy with hunger, can be just as dangerous as a desperate and starving human that will kill for bread. I sighed, pushing my plate forward as I found my appetite fading away with my thoughts.

“Thank you, but I don’t normally eat a whole lot.”

“I can tell, you are pretty underweight for someone training to be a hunter. I might be a vampire, but I know a lot about humans as well. You might run yourself into the ground if you don’t take better care of yourself. You are more of a sapling than a full Pine tree, Pinetree.”

“Why do you even care about me so much? There isn’t anything special about me! I don’t know what sort of relationship you had with my ancestor, but the only thing I have in common with August is our looks. He was a great and fearless hunter, while I’m just some coward with mental issues.” I clenched my fists together as I stared down at the counter, avoiding any eye contact with Bill.

“August is dead; I’m not him, I’m only Dipper Pines and that is all I will ever be…… If you are only keeping me around in hopes of being with him again, than you would be better off just killing me ri- Ahh!”

A gasp left me as my head was yanked up by a hand in my hair. I was forced backwards in my seat, my back pressed against Bill’s chest as he kept me in place. I couldn’t stop the shiver of fear that went through me as I felt his mouth at my neck, his fangs grazing against my skin in warning.

I whimpered as one of his fangs nicked my skin, causing a bead of blood to surface.Was this it? Was he really going to kill me? I know I had told him to do so, but now I felt myself panicking at the thought of actually dying. I didn’t really want to die, but if he was just going to toy with me, hoping I was someone else, than I rather would be dead. I don’t want to be a constant disappointment anymore.

A soft kiss to my neck had me frozen and the rough grip on my hair had been removed. I was frozen in place, shocked and unsure of what to do as I felt Bill’s arms wrap around my middle in a more relaxed and loving embrace.

“You asked for death, but the moment I teased at it, your heart started to quicken.” Bill said to me, his breath tickling my neck as he spoke.

“I know that August is gone and that you are a person of your own, but that doesn’t erase the fact that your souls are the same.” As he spoke, Bill placed a palm right over the spot of my racing heart. “Believe it or not, Pinetree, my feelings for you are quite genuine and I can tell you have some feelings of your own. Besides, you and August have a lot more in common than you might think.”

“O-oh? Like what?”

I swallowed slightly, but relaxed into Bill’s hold as I felt my panic start to subside. I could feel my cheeks start to warm up with a blush as Bill confessed about his feelings being true for me and I know that deep down, I felt the same. As fucked up as that sound to anyone else looking in on the situation.

I felt Bill chuckle behind me, his chest slightly bouncing against my back. I tried to turn my head to look at him, but it was hard to do as he kept his head nuzzled between my head and shoulder.

“Well, for one, August had his own fearful moments. There would be times that we would meet up and I would just hold him when he broke down from stress and needed someone to vent to. Has anyone ever offered you the same? A simple shoulder to cry on or a listening ear?”

“N-no…… Not really.”

“Hmm….. How about we make a deal then, just between you and me?”

“What kind of deal?”

Bill let go of me and turned my chair so that we were facing each other, his bright eyes locking right with mine in a intense gaze. I felt my blush slightly darken as he leaned in. He was grinning again, but I could tell that it wasn’t out of mischief.

“Give this relationship a chance. You can see what it is like to be with me and if you truly don’t feel the same way about me, I’ll let you go home. Sound fair?”

“You will let me go…..just like that?”

“Yep. Just like that. I’ll let you go home! So, what do you say, do we have deal?”

Bill held out a hand towards me, and I had to suppress a small laugh at that. It was a nice and simple deal, but did he have to be all serious and want to shake on it? It wasn’t like a business deal, but then again, Bill is really old so it might just be part of the time he came from.

“Alright, Bill, I’ll give you a chance to be with me. It is a deal.”

The deal seemed reasonable enough, so I took hold of his hand and gave we each gave each other a firm shake. I felt a shiver run through me and goosebumps raising on my arm, but I figured it was just from how cold Bill’s touch was.

There was a glint in his golden eyes as we sealed the deal, before he yanked me by my arm and pulled me in for another kiss. Instead of trying to fight it, I allowed myself to relax and kiss back. Not like I could force him off and manage to escape on my own, even if I wanted to. It would just be easier to see how this deal went or if my family would come for me.

Only time will tell, so I might as well enjoy the now.

“Um….Bill?” I asked softly, rather nervous of what I was going to ask him next. I still had to remind myself that Bill is a vampire and that he depended on blood of sustenance. A vampire didn’t have to kill for their meal, if the fed more often, so maybe I can do something to help save another life. Bill was taking care of me, so maybe I should return the favor?

“A-are you….hungry?”

I saw his eyes darken with hunger and something else…. his gaze had grown so intense, I couldn’t help but look away from the intensity. A hand on my chin forced me to look back and Bill was grinning at me, flashing his fangs.

“Oh? Are you offering to feed me, my sweet sapling?~”

“It is nothing big! You fed me so….it would be polite to return the favor.” I huffed, trying to stay composed and failing as I felt heat pooling inside. How could a simple look from the vampire cause my body to get so worked up?

“J-just stop staring and hurry up, before I change my mind!”

I tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck and giving Bill plenty of access to it. A small whine left me as he swept a tongue across my pulse point, before burying his fangs. I was expecting to feel pain, but once again I could only feel pleasure from the action.

A soft moan left me when he actually started to drink and if it wasn’t for the arm around my waist, my legs would have given out under me. Oddly enough, I felt no fear, even as I felt my heart start to pick up pace from the lost blood. Something inside me just had trust that Bill wouldn’t take too much.

After our little time in the kitchen, Bill insisted that I did introductions with the rest of his clan, but I managed to talk him out of it. As curious as I am to learn about the others, I was still feeling a little weak from blood loss.

“Can I lay down instead? I’m feeling a little lightheaded…”

Bill looked me over but then nodded his head. “Understandable. I didn’t take too much, but it still would be a little harsh on you at the moment. I’ll take you to our room.”

He was picking me up bridal style before I could even protest, but I was honestly getting too tired to even bother. Only one thought came to my tired mind as I was being carried up the stairs and down the hall.

“What Mess have I gotten into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, a deal has been made!
> 
> I am so sorry it has been so long since an update. life has just been so hectic and a slight addiction to Dead BY Daylight, might have taken up my sparse free time. I should be back on a more regular update schedule and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	8. Back to the Start

When I found myself opening my eyes from a dreamless slumber, I found myself wondering if the event of my kidnapping had really been a dream all along and that I would find myself back in my attic room at the shack. The very idea of being abducted by a clan of vampires, unharmed , sounded too far-fetched to be the truth. Yet, here I am, waking up in a bed unfamiliar to me and with the cold body of a vampire spooning me from behind.

The feeling of Bill’s body pressed against my own was proof that the insanity of my current situation was as real as could be. The kidnapping, the deal and the strange relationship that was forming between Bill and I, all of it had really happened. The longer I sat there and let that information sink in, the more I found myself at a loss of what to do now. What could I even do?

There was no chance of me escaping from a clan of vampires, nor did I even worry about trying to find a way to escape. I did not feel threatened, even though I had been taken unwillingly, but not once had Bill or the others show any intentions to harm me. What actually concerned me the most, was how they showed more care towards my thoughts and feelings, than the amount of care my family would show.

Hell, would Mabel and the Stans even come for me? Would they worry for my well-being or see this as an opportunity to finally free themselves from the burden that I am…. They may not come right away to save me, but I know they would come eventually, they would never let a vampire roam free for too long.

A heavy sigh left me as a ache settled inside of my chest. My thoughts were all over the place and the chaos had stirred up a storm of emotions inside of my. I know I shouldn’t be so negative and doubtful towards my own family, but I couldn’t deny the feeling of being wanted that I felt around Bill.

Even right now, laying in a comfortable bed and being held from behind from the blonde man, had my heart swelling with a pleasant warmth. There wasn’t any indication that told me the vampire was actually sleeping or awake, so I didn’t bother to move to give away my own wakefulness.

I could feel the even and subtle exhale of Bill’s breath against my neck, the soft touch had my neck tingling with the ghostly reminder of being bitten last night. The thought had a small blush dusting my cheeks, as I found myself reaching to brush my fingers against the healed spot. It was embarrassing to remember the amount of pure bliss that such an action had brought, but I could feel something deep inside of me that felt excitement for it, almost to the point that I find myself eager to do it again.

Dear God, how far I really have fallen….. not that I am actually religious or anything, but damn, my life just keeps getting more and more confusing.

“Do I need to worry about you breaking on me already, Pinetree? I can hear your heart as it shifts between calm and frantic beating.”

Bill’s teasing voice broke me out of my own thoughts, causing me to startle and jolt in his arms. I was made more aware of my quickened pulse and the intensifying heat that came with my darkening blush. Just like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, I felt myself freeze up, unsure of what to say.

“I w-was just thinking, that is all.” I mumbled, trying to keep my stuttering down as I worked to calm myself.

“Oh? Do tell, were you thinking back on our little moment last night?~” Bill moved closer to whisper in my ear with a sultry tone, his hand moving from the loose hold around my waist to rest on my own, specifically the one that still lingered on my neck. The tip of his fingers brushed against the sensitive spot I had been feeling, bringing a small shiver down my spine. Bill took hold of my hand, bringing it away from my neck so he could place a teasing kiss against the knuckles, where I could feel that smug grin he held.

“Do you have to be such a smug flirt, this early?”

“Only for you, my Pinetree.”

I rolled my eyes, but decided to look around for any indication of what time it may be. Since I had just woken up, my body expected it to be morning by now, but the windows of the room were blocked by heavy curtains that didn’t allow a beam of light to sneak through. Seeing that, my mind wandered back to the time in my room, where Bill had come to me and did not fear the sunlight hitting his skin.

A vampire that had immunity to the sunlight. Never before have I heard of such a thing being possible for a vampire, but then again, I suppose Bill has given plenty examples of how he differed from the normal vampire. Being sealed instead of slay was one of the bigger ideas that came to mind.

Was anyone else like that in his clan? How much did we actually know about vampires? Many questions swarmed my head, forming quickly and without an answer in sight. It was frustrating, but I found myself eager to learn more.

I was a bit surprised when I felt a pat to the top of my head, before the bed moved with Bill’s shifting weight as he got out of bed. It was only then that I realized the lack of shirt that bill had, the blonde man was only dressed in a pair of pajama pants. I will admit….my eyes might have lingered on the exposed, nicely toned and pale chest, longer than I would like to admit. Be it my luck, that Bill noticed my gaze.

“Well, well, well. See something you like? I would be more than happy to give you a extended view.” Bill winked and had that damned grin on his face again, it seemed the man enjoyed to tease me to no end. What made it even worse, however, was the fact that he had actually grabbed hold of the waistband of his pants, pushing them down just a bit to expose more of his hips and the beginnings of a happy trail.

“B-BILL!”

I shouted in my embarrassment, face growing hot with a blush as I covered my eyes, while throwing one of the pillows towards Bill, not like it would really do anything to the vampire. I heard the soft thump of the pillow as it hit its target, right as Bill burst out into laughter.

“Oh, Pinetree! You are just too adorable! I had almost forgotten how shy and innocent you could be at the start.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, confused on what he had meant by that. My eyes shifted from their hiding spot so a confused and questioning look could be given to Bill. By the small falter in his grin, I could only guess that my question had caught him off guard as well.

“Well, August, that is. He was just like you when we started having a relationship. It was easy to make him flustered, just like you are, and you both are quite adorable when you are.”

There was a hint of a sigh in his voice and sense of longing in his gaze, as if he was remembering back on fonder times that have long since past. I didn’t know much about the bond August and Bill shared, but seeing and hearing how Bill acted towards his memory had me doubting that Bill had been the one to kill him. Clearly the story had more to it than what my family tells.

“O-oh…. What…what sort of connection did the two of you have? Ford said that you two were enemies and that you killed him, but seeing how you are towards the thought of him, I can tell that the stories don’t add up.”

“You really want to know the truth? You might be shocked to learn of all the lies your family has been feeding you.”

“I do. We did make a deal, didn’t we? That I would give us a chance, so this would be a good way to help with that, right?”

Bill chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, while tilting his head to the side as he looked at me. “Quite the smart one, Pinetree. Always asking questions and searching for more information of the whole picture. I like that.” He flashed me a smile as he moved towards the door of the bedroom, pausing as he opened it to look back at me.

“I’ll make some breakfast for you and there is a private bathroom you can use through that door, go ahead and freshen up in there. If you really want to delve into the past, I would prefer we go somewhere else to do so.”

There wasn’t time for me to get a word in before he left, leaving me alone in the room for now. Once again, left to ponder on how an infamous vampire was eager to care for me. Now, if only I didn’t have to waste time with a shower before getting my answers.

“He really likes to keep you waiting, huh?” I asked the room with a huff, clearly not expecting a response as I dragged myself out of bed and went towards the bathroom for a nice shower.

“Perhaps….I could get used to this.”

=====================

My breakfast had been rather quiet, any public section of the house seemed to be void of anyone besides the two of us. The reason why became obvious when we eventually left through the front door and walked out into the bright sunshine of a summer day. Based on the position of the sun beaming down on us as we walked, I could guess that it was some time in the afternoon. That being so, the others were probably hidden away in their rooms, sleeping out the day to avoid any harm.

A quick look around showed that we were still somewhere deep in the forest, surrounded by towering trees and nature. I thought I had seen most of the forest around Gravity Falls, but once again, there was no part of my surroundings that I distinctly recognized. Bill took lead, guiding me through the forest without any particular path to follow, though his feet moved with purpose.

“There is still something that puzzles me….. How are you able to walk in the sun without burning to a crisp, unlike other vampires?”

Bill turned his head to look back at me, before giving it a tilt in consideration to my question. There was a soft hum from Bill, before he merely chuckled and gave his shoulders a shrug, a playful and teasing shrug of feigning ignorance.

“Who knows?”

His response came in a sing-song tone, I could feel the the teasing that was laced with his simple words, clearing egging me out of a reaction. He wanted me to ask questions, probably testing the abilities of my observation and intelligence, or simply just seeking more attention. Whatever it is, I could obviously tell that Bill was purposefully being vague.

“You obviously know. You have made it pretty clear that you know more than others, but you don’t like to give up that information easily.”

“Perhaps I am just that special, that fate decided to bless me.”

A smile stretched his lips, and I found Bill wrapping a arm around my shoulder as we continued walking through the forest. It was a good eighty degrees outside, but the thick forest provided enough shade to keep the brunt of the heat at bay. The crunch of dried leaves beneath our feet had lessened as Bill guided us onto a dirt path, one that looked familiar but could not be placed.

“Biiiiiill.” I whined, drawing out his name in a irritated way that lacked any real bite. “Can’t you just give me a straight answer, please, for once?”

“Alright, alright. Since you begged so nicely.”

“I didn’t beg, I asked. There is a difference.” I muttered, puffing out my cheeks in a childish way that had Bill grinning. There was no warning when he poked at my cheeks, pushing out the air to deflate my pout.

“Just keep telling yourself that, Pinetree. Anyways, being immune to the sun hasn’t always been a trick of mine. It took a long time to perfect and it isn’t something that any vampire can do. The key to it, is power, specifically the vampires origins or what power was involved with their turning. Low class vampires will never have a chance of being daywalkers.”

“Low class? Vampires have a class system too, like humans? With upper and lower classes?”

“Yep.” Bill said with a nod of his head, putting a bit more pop into the end of the word. The trees around us were starting to thin out a bit as we walked and it was only when a clearing came into view that I realized where we had gone. Even though it looked much different in the daylight, there was no mistaken the old cabin that sat in the middle of the clearing, the place that had started it all.

The cabin that had acted as Bill’s prison.

Lit up, the area didn’t look as decrepit as the dark had portrayed. Sure the cabin was still in ruins, with the missing door, broken windows and sections of rotting wood, but the sense of danger had vanished. Then again, the origination of that feeling was no longer inside the cabin. Still, seeing the cabin in the process of being reclaimed by the Earth, brought a feeling of excitement and adventure to me.

“Here again? Why did you want to bring me here to talk?”

“What? Not a fan of old buildings?” Bill snickered, walking down the stone path towards the cabin and standing on the porch, looking back as he waited for me to follow. When I had yet to move immediately, the blonde vampire held out a hand in invitation.

“It isn’t anything like that, I enjoy finding places with a lot of history……”

I glanced around at the flowers lining the path as I followed after Bill, joining him on the steps and placing my hand into his own. The temperature difference was still hard to get used to, but the cold touch felt good against my warm palm.

“Is that so? Well, you are going to love this old ruin then. Pinetree, It is filled with a lot of history.”

  
”Really? Such as?”

“Well, for starters, this cabin belonged to August and I am going to tell you the story of how the great hunter of your family, became a vampire himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update! This ones a bit short, but I wanted to get it out anyways since it has been a while since my last post. I'm going out on a camping trip for the next few days and I didn't want you to wait any longer, so I hoped you all enjoyed it! rest assured, this story will not be abandoned, but updates might take a while sometimes.
> 
> What are your thoughts so far? Do you think Dipper's doubts about his family coming for him are reasonable?


	9. The Truth

Bill had lead me deeper into the old cabin, his grip on my wrist pulling me along as I followed after in a dumbfounded haze. I was still trying process what he had just told me on the front porch, a piece of my family history that would go against everything the Pines hunters believed in. I could barely believe it myself, but something inside me urged that Bill was telling the truth and wasn’t about to deceive me with a false tale spun out of spider silk.

Not only did August fall in love with a vampire, he also became a vampire himself.

The question of why and how were the first to circle my mind, followed by many more that failed to reach my lips in vocalization. The beginning of the Pines family hunters had supposedly begun when the young twins, August and Aubrey Pines, had discovered their parents drained by Bill. It had been at that point that the hunter legacy of our family had been created.

Yet, there seemed to be too many holes to make a clear picture. How did August fall in love with a vampire, one that he and his sister had sworn to slay to avenge their parents death? My family speaks highly of August as a hunter that met a early death against Bill, but hear I am, about to learn of how the great hunter had become the very same creature that he once sought to slay.

What about August’s death? What was the truth behind that? What had really happened to my ancestor that lead to my very existence today? Did my family even know the entire story?

A near stumble to the floor, when my shoe caught on a protruding floorboard, had brought me out of the shocked daze that I had been stuck in. Bill had wrapped a arm around my waist to help steady me as we stood inside the doorway to a bedroom. Compared to the rest of the cabin, the bedroom looked fairly intact with barely any cracks in the ceiling that might let in the elements.

From what I could see, there was a bed in the center of the room with a carved, wooden frame holding it up from the wooden floor. The pillows and animal furs that rested on top the old mattress were coated in a layer of dust, just like the rest of the room. A night stand rested beside the bed and there was a desk and simple wardrobe stuck in another corner of the room. Old parchment littered the top of the desk, with a few leather bound journals and a quill sitting in a ink well that had long since been dry.

“This used to be August’s room.” Bill spoke softly as he walked inside, glancing around the room to take in its current condition. By the look in his eyes, I could only guess that this has been the first time he has seen the room after the aging of time. I took a small step into the room, as Bill stopped beside the desk, picking up a journal to carefully thumb through.

“He often spent most of his time at this desk, nose deep in parchment and ink as he scribbled away. He would often have a journal in hand, taking notes of any piece of information that caught his attention.”

There was a tone of fondness in his voice as he retold of these moments to me, but I could see the longing and sadness that hid deep inside his eyes that came with these memories. I felt an ache in my chest at seeing such emotions and I found myself crossing the room to give Bill a reassuring hug.

“I’m sorry, you must really miss him….” My voice was small as it came out, a soft waver sneaking itself into my words.

“I do, but I wouldn’t be free now if it wasn’t for you.” He said with a small smile and a chuckle to help lighten the mood. “Besides, now isn’t the time for me to get all mopey. I did promise to tell you the truth about mine and Augusts past. Well…..tell, might not be the correct word to use.”

“What? If you aren’t going to tell me, then how will I be able to know?”

I gave Bill a confused look as he walked over to the bed, plucking off the fur blanket to shake loose the dust on it. The action resulted in a cloud of dust to rise in the room, intensifying the musty smell and bringing out a coughing fit as the dust filled my mouth.

“Oh come on! Did you have to do that!” I whined, which ended up a sneeze when the vampire placed the blanket back and patted the pillows free of dust as well. A cloud of dust still swirled the room, giving it a foggy look.

“I figured you would enjoy less dust when you lay down.” Bill answered me with a grin, ruffling some stray dust that had settled in my hair before doing the same to his own. I could only look at him with a raised brow, before casting a glance to the bed as he gave it a inviting pat.

“You want me, to lay down in a bed that hasn’t been cleaned in how long? What the hell for?”

“You afraid to get a little dirty? Haven’t you ever rolled around in grass, laid on the ground or jumped in a pile of fall leaves, Pinetree? I need you to fall asleep and the bed is the more comfortable spot to do so.” Bill chuckled with a teasing tone as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed with him. Another puff of dust came out, as the wooden frame groaned in protest from our added weight.

I sighed, but any move to get off the bed had been foiled as Bill pulled me back down. We were both laying in the bed, his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me close to his body. I could already tell that there was no getting out of this, so I just gave in and cuddled closer to Bill, closing my eyes as I tried to allow myself to fall asleep. I felt a kiss to my birthmark, as darkness took hold of me.

==================================

In my dream, I found myself waking up in the Augusts room, still resting in the bed but with the blankets pulled over me this time. Except this time, there was no dust or the strong musty smell that came with it. In fact, the whole room was devoid of any signs of abandonment. The inside was intact, no signs of dust or rotting wood to be seen as I looked around with my eyes. I noticed the window to the wall left to the bed, the light of the moon shining through to cast a soft glow that allowed me to see in the first place.

I held no control over my body again as I was pulled to sit up and stretch muscles stiffened by sleep. Bill was no longer with me in the bed, leaving me alone as my arm reached for the candle stick and a pack of matches on the night stand. A quick strike of a match and I had the light of the candle to cast an additional glow in the moonlit room.

The window in the room was open, the curtains flowing softly as a cool breeze drifted through the room, causing a small shiver to go down my spine. The light of the candle couldn’t reach the figure that currently sat at the desk, their back currently turned to me. As horrifying as this might be for anyone else, I did not feel any panic or worry at the sight.

“Bill?”

The figure’s head perked up at my call as they turned to look my way, getting out of the desk chair to walk over to the bed. Sure enough, as they drew closer, the light of the candle reflected off of Bill’s handsome face and brought a dancing fire to those golden eyes. Just like my last dream, Bill looked different with his old age clothes and long hair that flowed from a ponytail. A soft smile was on his face as he reached the bed, taking a seat beside me.

“Sorry, August, I wasn’t trying to wake you up.”

“You should have thought about that, before coming through the window and leaving it open to let the cold in. I could freeze my ass off.” I chuckled, setting the candle back down on the nightstand in favor of giving the vampire a small punch to the arm.

Bill laughed, pulling me into his lap and locking our gazes together. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as his own wrapped around my waist. The chill of his skin mixed with the cold, Fall air of the room, brought goosebumps to my body.

“I can never get used to how cold you are.” I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder.

Bill pressed a kiss to my cheek, before moving his mouth closer to my ear to softly whisper. “Soon, you won’t ever have to worry about the cold again.”

I gasped, pulling back slightly to look Bill in the eye. I could feel excitement and nervousness, but I already knew that these actions and emotions were not my own. They were August’s, my dreams were his memories.

“When we were at the lake, you said that you had thought about my offer and that you were ready to join me in eternity. I told you that I wanted to wait for the right night to turn you and I decided that the night of our first date would be the best. The only question is….. Do you still want to join me in the veil of life and death, to become my undead bride?”

I felt a lump in my throat, followed by the increased beating of my heart. I could not hear August’s thoughts, but I could feel his love and determination. He knew what he was doing and he was prepared to face the outcome of his choices. My hands did not shake as they took hold of Bill’s face in a loving touch, our lips a hairs width away.

“I do.” August’s voice, my voice, come out in a low, intimate whisper as our lips met. Passion filled every inch of the kiss, our tongues seeking each other out in a heated dance, eager to taste the other.

The bed creaked below us as Bill flipped our positions, laying me down in the bed and hovering over me with a hungry and lustful gaze in his eyes. The kiss had left me panting, and I was internally screaming as I watched Bill start to work at the buttons of his shirt, tossing the fabric aside before moving on to my own night shirt.

My cheeks were heated with a dark blush, both mentally and physically. I was watching through August’s eyes to learn the truth and part of the truth just had to involve the intimate part of their relationship. I could not control my movements, but I could still feel everything. The caress of Bill’s hands across my chest once it was relieved of my shirt, to the teasing grind of our hips against one another.

Our pants were the next to go, being tossed carelessly to the floor like the rest of our clothes and leaving both of us naked on the bed. The flickering light of the candle dancing off of our bare skin. I still felt the cold settling in my body, but pure need was enough to push it to the back of my mind for now, especially when a mouth was upon my chest, running a teasing tongue against my nipple.

“Ah!~”

My mouth opened wide for a moan, when three fingers came to rest on my tongue. I was confused, but August was quick to take the digits into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue to get them well coated in saliva before they retreated.

I knew about sex, reading it in books and seeing it in movies, but I was a virgin myself. The only thing sexual being a bit of alone time with my own hand and a date with my imagination, but here I was, experiencing my past life and ancestor, about to get it on.

Part of me wished to wake up, mainly from sheer embarrassment, while another was for what was happening. I didn’t get very far in my torn thoughts, when Bill softly bit around my nipple, while pressing a slick finger right past the tight rings of my hole. The intrusion felt strange, but when Bill started to wiggle his finger and thrust it right into a certain bundle of nerves, I found my hips bucking up and a cry leaving my lips.

Pleasure coiled deep in my abdomen as a second and third finger was added, each of them wiggling, stretching and thrusting deep inside me for preparation. August must not have needed much, since it wasn’t long before I felt those fingers slide out and something much bigger take their place.

I wanted to protest, my mind still trying to handle the fingering that had just occurred, but my arms were pulling Bill closer against my body and my hooked legs around his lower back had encouraged the vampire to thrust his cock right inside me. I felt so full, a slight burn coming with the stretch of my muscles. I had no time to recover my senses.

Moans left me in a unending string, my insides clenching around Bill’s cock as he thrusted in and out in of my body, all while his mouth moved to suck at the pulse point on my neck. My own cock was trapped between our bodies, rubbing against Bill’s abdomen as our bodies grinded together in sheer need.

Stars clouded my vision and my back quickly arched when I felt him jab at my prostate. I could feel him grin against my neck at my reaction, which fueled his thrusts into focusing on that one spot deep inside me.

“Mmmnn! Bill~ R-right there! Harder, please!”

That coil inside me was winding tighter and tighter, threatening to break as Bill’s pace grew faster. My cock weeped between our bodies, untouched and on the edge of release. Another few thrusts out of Bill was the end to me, the coil in my belly could not take it any longer and snapped. My cock twitched, spilling on our stomachs and making the friction slick.

My body seized up on Bill as I held him in the waves of my orgasm, my hole constricting around his cock as my nails dug into his back for support. I could hear Bill grunt above me, his hips stilling as I felt him flood my insides with his own release, right as he dug his fangs deep into my neck.

I moaned again, feeling my blood as it was being taken in hungry gulps. My mind was floating on cloud nine and I could feel my vision start to blur as more blood was pulled from my veins.

My body was starting to relax, limbs growing heavy and sinking into the bed as I felt weak due to the blood loss. The weakness continued to grow and my frantic heart was starting to slow from the lack of flowing blood. My lungs were on fire, my body losing the energy needed to breathe as I was nearing the brink of death. I could barely see as my eyelids grew heavy, closing as I felt Bill detach from my neck and pull me into his arms.

“I’ll be right here for you when you wake up, August. My darling Pinetree.”

Cold was seeping into my flesh, right down to the bones as my mouth was pulled open. My eyes barely managed to crack open, long enough to see Bill slash at his own wrist and hold it to my open mouth, dark blood dripping down onto my lips and tongue, before sliding down my throat as darkness took hold of my once again.

The dream started changing, memories flashing by at a quicker pace, flashing by with just enough time for me to see them. I saw August as he woke up the next night, throat burning with thirst and his body numb to the cold. No candle light was needed to see through the darkness of the room, even as the clouded sky provided no moonlight.

Bill was there, right beside me, just as he had promised August. I could not speak from the burning in my throat, but Bill just gave a knowing smile and placed a large mug in my hands, the dark liquid swirling inside. I grimaced mentally, knowing fully well what it was, but there was no hesitation as the cup was brought to my lips. I was preparing to gag, but there was only a relieved moan as the thick blood ran down August’s throat, easing the burning thirst as Bill ran a hand through our hair.

The memories went faster after that, glimpses of August adjusting to his new life with Bill to help guide him. Since August was still just a fledgling, he could not go out into the sun like Bill could. I watched as the days and nights blurred together, turning into weeks until a full month had past since that night.

The memories slowed down once again and I found myself outside in the fresh, night air. A light rain was coming down, but that did not bother me as I walked through the forest, down a trail that lead back to August’s cabin. I could taste the remnants of blood on his lips, a clear sign of a fresh feeding.

It was odd to see that August was alone this time, I didn’t see Bill anywhere nearby. Had he let August do his first hunt alone? Most memories showed them together whenever either needed to feed.

As I went further down the path, I could see the cabin come into view, the light of a lantern illuminating the windows. A smile formed on my lips, a light in the home must mean that Bill had returned before us. I felt my steps quicken, unnatural speed closing the distance to the front porch in seconds, the door pushing open just as quick.

“Bill! I’m Ho-”

I felt my body freeze, dread suddenly taking hold of me. I felt August’s panic as he stood at the doorway of his own home, looking in at the one that currently stood there, a crossbow pointed right at our heart. My eyes widened, possibly further than August’s had when I took in the woman that stood before us. I shouted a name in my mind, right as August shouted one of his own.

“Aubrey!?”

_‘"Mabel!?"_

The click of the crossbow sounded, easily picked up by enhanced hearing, but my body was too frozen to move, too shocked to react. The last thing I felt before the memories ended, was the sharp pain of a bolt, going straight through my chest and the sensation of falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Boy, I really do not mean to take so long for these updates, but life likes to throw a wrench in my plans. I even spent my own birthday in pain, after I had a ATV roll over on me. (Don't worry, the quad is fine since I broke its fall.) luckily the only thing broken was a mirror and I walked away with minor injuries, so i'm just gonna be sore for a while.
> 
> Rambling aside, what did you think of this chapter? We have finally reached some sexy bits and now Dipper has learned the truth about August's death. Yet many questions still remain!


	10. Change of Heart

A scream greeted my ears as the darkness enveloped me. My body had lurched forward into a sitting position, my hands clutching my chest, half expecting to feel a bolt stabbed through my frantic heart. My breathing was quick and I could feel a cold sweat covering my skin. My throat felt sore, and I barely registered that my own screaming had been the cause of that.

The bed shifted and I could feel a pair of arms swiftly wrap around me, pulling me back against a solid chest. I thrashed for a moment, before I remembered that Bill had been with me in the bed, watching over my sleeping form as I discovered the truth about my family’s past.

I felt completely overwhelmed with the the knowledge that had been given to me, not only had one August been a vampire, but it had been his own twin that had killed him. What other lies lay hidden within my family history? Did anyone else know about the truth? Each time Ford brought up our history in our training, he usually spoke of my ancestor in such high praise.

What would my family think if they found out that I was actually a reincarnation of our ancestor, instead of just baring striking similarities to August. Would their views of me change, would they be kinder and look at me with such admiration? Or would their dissapointment in me worsen, with the idea of me being such a failure of a hunter souring their ideals of who the late hunter was made out to be in their minds.

Or maybe….maybe they know the truth, as I do now, and all the stories of my ancestors had just been spun up from spiders silk, woven carefully into a web of lies meant to influence my own thoughts and views of my previous life. Had they seen the signs and figured out that I was not just ‘Dipper Pines’, but a soul that had lived before and had strayed from the ways of a hunter. Is that why they insisted so hard that I follow the family ways and become a hunter, instead of taking my own path like August had?

The own ramblings of my mind had brought many questions, but now I can see a lot more sense to my life and the way my family had treated me. If they truly did know that I was the rebirth of August, a hunter that traded sides, did that mean they saw me as a traitor or monster? Is that why they favored Mabel and saw me as the problem child, because I sought to escape the ways of a vampire hunter as well?

All I had ever wanted was a normal life and to go to a college so that I could pursue the career of my dreams, at what point, did my family see that desire as something to be weary of. Sure, Mabel and my great-uncles had said they would support me, after their initial freak-out, but only if I try harder to learn their ways. I was starting to question the sincerity of their claims of support, and now dreaded the idea of being lied to once again.

A part of my mind tried to argue that I was being irrational, jumping to such accusations of my family holding such secrets from me. Yet, I couldn’t help the sinking of my heart, when another part of me suggested that just…..what if, my assumptions weren’t that irrational, but the truth.

I felt the urge to curl up on myself, wanting to shut out the world as I tried to calm myself, but Bill’s arms moved to prevent me from doing such. His hold tightened around me as I felt him adjust me so that our chests were pressed flush and our faces were mere inches apart. I was shocked to see the look of worry within those mesmerizing, golden eyes, and it was only then that I realized that my body was shaking with my silent sobbing. My cheeks stung from the hot, salty tears that dripped down puffy cheeks, only for a cold thumb to swipe them away in a soothing manner as Bill spoke sweet, calming nothings into my ear.

How long I had been crying was no longer a concern to me, as I allowing myself to just melt in Bill’s comforting embrace, letting myself indulge in the pure love and affection that I so desperately craved all my life. To have someone hold me when I cried and to know that they truly cared for me and wasn’t just acting out of annoyance with my break downs. I felt like a burden to them.

Bill had witnessed more than my one of my break downs already, in the short amount of time since release. Even though I barely knew the vampire, he has shown me more compassion in this short time, than anyone else I have ever met. Even my own twin and parents had this sense of annoyance when they tried to calm me, their eyes always gave them away, but whenever I looked into Bill’s eyes, I saw nothing but sincerity.

A pathetic cry left my throat as my sobs decided they would no longer stay in silence. It was no longer sadness that fueled them, but the discovery that I could truly let my heart pour out to the man that currently held me so close. With soft kisses peppering my cheeks and I chilled hand rubbing circles and random patterns in my back, I found myself accepting a idea that I had once feared.

I loved Bill. I needed him.

For the years I have spent alive, I had always felt that there had been something missing inside me, a emptiness that not medication could make go away. Now, my eyes were finally open to what piece I had been missing all along, a certain blonde, arrogant vampire that was as annoying as he was lovable. Be it the fault of strange vampire bonding in a past life, but I can no longer see myself being truly happy, without Bill beside me along the way.

“Bill….”

My voice was barely above a broken whisper, but it managed to catch his attention when I felt the kisses stop so our eyes could meet once again. My heart only melted when they did, reminding me how much a truly needed Bill to fill this hole inside of my chest.

Our lips were smashed together faster than I could think, teeth clacking together at the force that I had used as I sought of the touch of his lips. I wanted to pour everything I had into this kiss, no matter how emotionally drained I might have felt, I wanted to let Bill know the truth behind my feelings, how much a desperately needed him.

The kiss was heated, my lips barely let up before smashing back against Bill’s until our tongues were tangling in a sweet dance of passion, before Bill pushed them back to my mouth so his tongue could explore and taste every crevice I had to offer. I might not have been in the right mind and was purely acting out without a thought after my vision sleep, but I didn’t care. All I wanted was to have Bill all around me,

filling my senses and taking up every thought, pushing aside any sour thoughts that tried to terrorize me.

My lungs were screaming when the kiss was abruptly ended, a whine escaping my throat as I clung to Bill, trying to bring him back in. I didn’t care if I was panting out of breathlessness, I couldn’t stop pressing our lips back together in a series of kisses, whining each time that even a centimeter of space had separated us when Bill tried to give me space to catch my breath.

“Woah, you okay there, Pinetree? Don’t pass out on me.” He asked with a slight chuckle. I could see the own need and hunger in his eyes, but the slightly strained expression revealed that the vampire was having to hold himself back. I could certainly feel the stirring arousal that was currently pressed against my leg as we laid tangled in the bed, which made me painfully aware of my own need that was straining in my jeans.

“Please, Bill, p-please! I love you, I n-need you! I don’t want to cry anymore, I don’t want to spend another second with this emptiness inside me! P-please, make me feel whole.” My hand clutched at my chest as I spoke, as if I could feel the hollowness just beneath my touch.

His eyes dipped to my chest, as his own hand came to rest over my own, running the pad of his thumb along my own. His eyes closed for a moment, before his gaze was back on me, his expression serious, yet hopeful as he gently cupped the sides of my face. Had he been waiting for this, for me to tell him how much I needed his love, his touch.

Bill grinned at me, but cupped the sides of my face to make sure that I didn’t break eye contact. “Are you sure about that, Pinetree? I want you to say it again, prove to me that this is really what you want and how you truly feel.” His voice was low as he spoke, carrying a audible tone of lust with his words. As much as Bill wanted this, just like I did, he was still giving me a chance to back out.

“I love you, Bill!”

My arms moved quickly, wrapping around Bill’s neck so that I could pull him down to erase the distance between our lips. I made sure to put as much passion into the kiss as possible, pouring my heart into the meeting of our lips, to prove that my feelings were true.

Any hesitation that Bill held had been tossed out the window, quickly forgotten as his hands were suddenly on my body, running under my shirt and up my sides as our kiss grew heated. A small whine left me, being swallowed up by the vampire as his cold touch brushed against a sensitive nipple.

I could feel my cheeks heating up with a blush as my body eagerly reacted from the simple touch, the small nub twitching as it was teased. A stirring formed in my gut as I felt blood start rushing south, a reminder of how easily excitable my inexperienced body was to the touch of another. Even though I had experienced sex in my flashback, the memory of Bill’s touch was nothing compared to the real thing.

“A-ah! Ohhh~”

The moans came out before I could even try to muffle them. Bill had broken the kiss to move to my neck, sucking a just the right spot that had my toes curling in pleasure. His fangs would brush against my skin, but did not penetrate as Bill merely focused on sucking a bruising mark, while his other hand snaked its way down to rub at the growing tightness in my pants.

While Bill took lead, I felt useless and unsure of what to do. I could only cling to Bill, one hand moving to tangle my fingers through his hair, as my hips bucked up into his touch. A few more strokes had me aching, until the sound of a zipper came and the confinement of my arousal had lessen.

“I’m s-sorry. I don’t know….w-what to do.” I said, almost breathlessly.

Bill chuckled against my neck, pulling away as he started sliding lower down my body, until I could see him looking at my from just above my groin. He didn’t look away from me, not even when he lowered his face to give a blow of air against the bulge in my boxers.

“Just leave everything to me.”

His hands took hold of the hem of my pants and boxers, urging me to raise my hips so that he could pull them off, far enough that my cock would bob free into the chilled air of the room. My blush worsened as I saw how hard I actually had become from just a few simple touches. I gasped when Bill wrapped a cold hand around my heated flesh, causing my to involuntarily buck my hips.

A wet tongue, slowly licking its way from my base to the head, pulled a moan from me. My hands scrambled for something to grab, which ended up being the back of Bill’s head, tugging slightly at the golden strands.

The licks were slow and long, with a few soft kisses in between, before the head of my cock was suddenly engulfed with wetness. I thought the cold might put me off, but the difference of temperature from our bodies only enhanced the pleasure. The slight brush of a fang against my sensitive flesh, followed by Bill suddenly taking the rest of the length into his mouth, had my back arching.

“Oh fuck! B-Bill!~”

Hands had to still my hips as I tried to thrust deeper down the vampire’s throat, it was clear that Bill was taking full control as he teasingly bobbed his head at a slow pace, teasing me with his tongue before taking it all back in with a fluid motion. Up, down, up then down. Bill would take me deep in his throat, as far as our bodies would let him.

“W-wait! I’m g-gonna-!”

The deep, throaty moan that came deep from Bill’s throat had been the finally straw, the tight coil snapping as I cried out his name, I tried to pull away, but Bill’s firm hold on my hips kept me from doing so. I could only shiver in the high of my release as I spilled inside his mouth, feeling the constriction of his throat as he swallowed, before releasing my cock with a wet pop.

Bill grinned at me as he moved, sitting to straddle my hips as he leaned in, catching me in a kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue, a slight bitterness that had mixed with the unique taste of Bill. My face was aflame with a blush when he pulled away. That sinful tongue swiping over his lips.

“I can’t believe you actually swallowed…..”

“Only for you, my sweet bride~ Did you enjoy it as much as I did? I know I certainly loved seeing that cute face of yours twisted with bliss I hope you are ready for more..” Bill practically purred as he leaned over me, purposefully grinding against my cock that was already stirring again.

I gulped and merely managed to nod in response as he took hold of my shirt. The fabric had barely been lifted, when I felt Bill stiffen and suddenly stop, his head turning towards the open doorway that lead out into the dark hallway. His eyes were narrowed and I could see the corners of his mouth lift in a silent hiss.

My mouth slightly opened, about to ask what was wrong, when I picked up the faintest creak of a floorboard, echoing through the cabin. My blood went cold as I realized that someone or something else had entered the cabin. I silently prayed that it was simply a stray animal, quickly fixing my clothes after Bill climbed off of me.

I looked towards Bill, silently asking what to do. He motioned to the window, but the floorboards beneath me had let out a load groan the moment I took a step towards it. Thundering steps were now heard in the rest of the cabin, I panicked as they came rushing down the hall and towards the bedroom we were currently in.

Bill had grabbed me, dragging me towards the window before I knew what was happening. Halfway out of the window, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed at me as I heard shouts from behind. I screamed and started thrashing when something dragged me out of Bill’s grip and the rest of the way out of the window, the loud bang of a gun sounding out right behind me with a pained scream.

“BILL!?” I screamed, looking back at the window in time to see Bill, his shirt torn by the multitude of silver spikes that were now embedded in his flesh, staining his clothes with darkened blood. Despite the severity of the attack, Bill seemed unphased as he simply started pulling each stake out, one by one as he grinned. His back was to me as he stared at the figure standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

“Is that all you got?”

Grunkle Ford stood there, a modified stake gun in hand that was designed to disperse stakes in a shotgun burst. His face was set into a scowl as he stared right at Bill, not even sparing me a glance.

"There is plenty more for you, demon." I heard Ford spat at Bill.

Shaking myself out of my moment of shock, I started thrashing harder, trying to free myself so that I could help Bill. My elbow connected with something, bringing out a pain grunt from my current captor, which I quickly realized was Grunkle Stan. His grip on me was surprisingly strong, years of training keeping me from escaping.

“No! Let me go, don’t hurt him!”

“Calm down, Dipper, we got you. You are safe now. We need to get you back to the shack.”

Stan tried his best to calm me, but he didn’t realize that I was shouting for Bill’s safety over Ford’s. I was being forcefully dragged further away from the cabin window, the sound of my struggle had caught Bill’s attention, but he quickly had to look back to dodge Ford as he rushed him.

I screamed, growing hysterical as I was dragged away into the forest. I heard Stan let out a sigh, muttering a apology that I could barely catch, before a knock to the back of the head caused my world to, once again, go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Surprise, this story isn't dead! I can't believe it has been over a month since the last chapter, but I am glad to finally have this one out.
> 
> Dipper realizes that he would rather be with Bill, but right before they were gonna get to the juicy part, Dipper's family decided to rear their heads in. What do you think will happen next or how will Dipper react once he wakes?


	11. Shattered

I was starting to get tired of being forcible knocked out and whisked away, being tugged back and forth between vampire and human abductors alike in a twisted game of capture the flag. The muscles in the back of my neck were tensing painfully from the abuse and I could already feel a headache creeping through my head as I woke.

The slanted ceiling of my attic room greeted me when I finally rubbed the last of my grogginess from my eyes, blinking a few times to allow my vision to clear and adjust. The only source of light was the lamp on my bedside table and the sole window still held a dark night sky in its view.

I hoped that I had only been out for a few hours, but the ache in my body, mixing with the hunger I felt and the dryness of my throat, suggested otherwise. Had I been out for a full day, another patch of time suddenly lost to me in my unconscious state.

Why did fate have to do this to me? What have I done to deserve such constant heartache? Right when I finally found what made me happy, when I accepted the love that tied Bill and I together, fate just had to rear its ugly head in and tear it all away.

My chest ached as I thought about the pleasure that Bill blessed me with, filling my very soul up with such pure happiness as he touched me and took care of me before himself. The ache only grew to a deep pain as the memories of Bill getting shot played across my mind, each bullet hole seemingly mimicking a pain in my own chest as I feared what had become of the battle.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes as I slammed my fist against the wall beside my bed, a frustrated wail leaving my throat that ended up cracking from the dryness of my throat and turning into a roar of anger.

My feet pulled me from the bed, the fury of my pain had dismissed any sense of dizziness that I might of felt, as anything in my way just became a means of venting my anger.

The lamp was thrown, shattering on the other side of the room, the cord snapped as I forcefully tore it from the wall. The nightstand that had once held it, was now thrown to its side, anything that had been sitting on its surface now laid scattered about the ground, the glass of a picture frame shattering along with.

“Dipper!? What is going on up there!?”

Footsteps were suddenly thundering up the stairs towards the attic, but my rage only grew. The door flew open, but I my hands were already grabbing my desk chair, picking it up and flinging it right towards the three figures standing in the open doorway, my scream following after.

“Dipp- WATCH OUT!”

Grunkle Stan managed to shut the door just enough to use it as a shield to protect them, but the wooden chair broke upon impact and cracked the wood of the door, the hinges being knocked partially off.

My lungs burned from my harsh breaths and my muscles were already burning with the exertion that had come from flinging a heavy chair that hard. My sight was blurry and burning with tears as I blindly sought for more items to turn into dangerous projectiles.

“Woah! Calm down, Dipper. Just stop and talk to us okay?” Stan tried calling out to me.

A hand firmly gripped my wrist when I took hold of a heavy statue of a prism, any words I had were lost and twisted into angry shouts and grunts. I tried to wrestle my hand free, but Stan’s grip was too tight and the help of Ford had the statue ripped from my hands and my body restrained between the two, jerking like a captured animal.

Mabel was at my side, muttering comforting words that did not reach my ringing ears. She tried reaching out to me, her hand aiming to rest on my cheek, but something snapped at the sight of her attempt to calm me, to give a false show of affection.

I heard her yelp in pain as I bit her, my teeth digging into the flesh between her thumb and pointer finger, breaking flesh and causing a metallic taste upon my tongue. My jaw was grabbed instantly, bruising fingers forcing it open so that Mabel could remove her injured hand and cradle it protectively to her chest.

“OW! Bastard! What the hell is wrong with you!?”

My head suddenly snapped to the side, my teeth scrapping my tongue from the punch Mabel returned, worsening the bruising that had already started to blossom. My anger shattered, my strength to flail now draining away and leaving me exhausted. If it wasn’t for the hold that Stan still had on me, I would have collapsed to the floor as the lack of anger left me feeling hollow.

Why must I be here with all this pain, why can’t I be back with Bill in his caring arms?

“Dipper, please, talk to us. What the hell has gotten you so riled up?” Stan practically begged me as he lead me to the bed, having me sit down and keeping me sat up as I tried to fall back, unwilling to hold myself up. I glanced at him, then at Ford who was watching and analyzing me, before I finally looked to Mabel.

She was looking her hand over and the glare she had sent towards me had another sob bubbling in my chest as I tried to plead to them, to talk enough sense where they would let me go back to Bill and his clan.

The mention of his name in my head, instantly had my heart yearning more for him, for my lover. My heart picked up pace, each beat bringing a painful. My neck tingled as I imagined the whisper of loving words that would come every time he pierced my flesh to drink.

“.…..P-please, just let m-m-me go home. I….I can’t take the p-p-pain anymore.”

“Hush, it is okay. You are home, you are safe. We won’t let that monster lay a hand on you ever again.” Stan held me close, patting my back as he tried to reassure me, as if Bill had been the one that was causing me pain and he was some monster that I needed protection from. It was like a den of wolves, attempting to adopt a little lamb into their den while promising protection.

It made me sick.

“Bill……Did you…..Did you k-k-kill him?”

“No. He managed to escape during our battle, just after Stanley and your sister got you out of there. I tried to track him down, but couldn’t pick up on his trail. I was honestly expecting more of a fight…”

I jolted up at the answer, staring at Ford. I had been fearing that they would say yes, that they killed the only person to truly show me what it felt to cared about, but they didn’t.

Bill was still alive, but he didn’t put up much of a fight against Ford…. Was it because of me?

Ford gave an irritated grunt, crossing his arms as he huffed. I could just now make out the bandages that marked parts of his face, I would guess there was more injuries, but his sweater and overcoat hid any potential signs. I couldn’t find it in me to care for Ford’s pain, not when I was too busy basking in the knowledge that Bill was still alive and maybe even planning to get me back. Maybe if I went back to August’s old home, our old home, I might find him waiting for me.

I went to bolt off the bed, but Ford pushed me back down with his hands on both of my shoulders.

“Not so fast, Dipper. You have been in Ciphers hold for days, I need to look you over to see what that monster has done. Your fit of rage earlier and the wound you inflicted upon your sister, is not a good sign.”

“Get away from me! Nothing is wrong with me! Bill never hurt me, he showed me nothing but kindness! You guys are the monsters, you are the only ones causing me pain!” I glared at him, slapping at his hand as he tried to remove my shirt to inspect my body for any marks.

“Clearly something is wrong if you are so willing to defend a vampire, who knows what abilities that Cipher might posses, he could have altered your memories for all you know.” Ford chided me, reaching once again to pull away my shirt.

I struggled, but Stan kept my arms from landing a strike, holding me as Ford simply took a dagger from his boot and cut the entire front of my shirt. The fabric of it slipped off my shoulders, falling down my arms and revealing my skin to prying eyes.

A few scratches and bruises were here and there, mainly from all of the rough handing that came with several kidnappings, but the main focus point that they looked towards, was my neck. A hand on my chin had my looking side to side to give them full view. Ford’s frown had deepened as he noticed the faint bite marks that could be seen on each side, barely there and easily missed by those that weren’t trained in the signs of a vampire’s bite.

“I was afraid of this. You have been bitten and fed off of multiple times, there is no doubt that the vampire venom is tainting your bloodstream, affecting your thoughts.”

“He isn’t messing with my thoughts, I can think clearly on my own!” I bared my teeth, ripping my chin from his grasp and managing to pull away so I could fully stand up and confront him. Stan was quick to get up, putting a hand on my shoulder in case I decided to lash out again.

He merely shook his head his head at me, letting out a sigh.“You might think you can, but the damage is already done. It is a miracle that you haven’t been drained or turned, but to be fed on multiple times is a terrible fate on its own.”

Ford looked at all of us, to the bite on Mabel’s hand and the mess of the room, before looking back to focus at me. Each bite to a victim releases a sort of venom that contaminates the human body like a drug. The more you are injected with, the more your body will start to crave being fed off of by the vampire that bit you. Each new feeding driving you mad to the point of being drained, turned into a thrall. The only cure is to kill Cipher once and for all.”

“We need to hurry and finish him off. You will be moved down to my room in the basement, it will be safer there for you and we can keep you from leaving the shack if the venom causes you to try and leave the shack to seek Cipher out. Mabel will be the one to look after you while Stanley and I deal with him. Stanley, come, we must prepare.” He turned towards the door of the room and quickly descended down the stairs with Stan behind him, giving me one last glance of worry.

Mabel quickly fled after them, her loud shouts echoing up the stairs

“I want to hunt Bill down too! Why do I have to stay and play babysitter, when this is my chance to go on a hunt to prove myself as a hunter to our family!”

“We can’t leave Dipper alone and it is far too dangerous for you to go against Bill. For all we know, this could be some sort of ploy to use Dipper to lure you out into his reach to enact the curse he placed on our family . The shack is the safest place for both of you.”

“That isn’t fair! I can handle myself in a fight, I’m not like Dipper, I’m not helpless!”

I could hear the frustration in her voice, followed by the stomping of her feet as she stormed off somewhere else in the shack.

“If only she knew the truth.” I sneered and walked over to my window, staring out the triangular shape as I rested my hand on the glass, peering out into the darkness on the other side of the glass.“I don’t need any of this, none of the vampires treated me this way.”

My other hand rested on my neck, brushing against the bite marks, alighting a small pleasant spark the moment I touch them. I could feel the yearning to have Bill bite me, but it didn’t feel forced or maddening like Ford said.

I wanted Bill to bite me. I wanted to share me blood with the only person to love me. I was tired of being trapped in a nightmare family of hunters, that didn’t care about me and only about their own selves and views.

I hate being trapped in this house.

I hate feeling constant pain.

I hate being so fragile and weak, despite what I try to change it.

I hate being away from Bill.

I glared at my reflection in the glass, staring at the dark circles under my eyes and how physically and emotionally drained I looked after my little tantrum. In my eyes, I looked pathetic, nothing like my old life, nothing like August.

My eyes closed for a moment as I took in a shaky breath. Trying to take myself away to better thoughts that would make me feel better, that would make me happy. Those thoughts all revolved around Bill, be it in the moments I shared with him or the memories of my past life as August. How happy we had been, immortal lovers experiencing love together, before Aubrey took it all away, when she shot me-August- straight through the heart.

Opening my eyes, I stared down at my hands, flexing them and reveling in how weak I truly was compared to everyone, especially to Bill. Despite my weakness, he still sought after me, and had been so gentle, so eager to protect me.

My eyes went back to my reflection, studying it ever so close, taking in every detail of myself. It was in that moment that I realized how human I truly was, how small I sat on the food chain of the world. My fists clenched at my sides, and with one last scream of hatred, I raised them both and slammed my fists down into the glass of the window, causing a spiderweb of cracks to distort the reflected image.

I hate being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating, but life was just getting so busy and stressful, that I was force to take a break with the lack of time to just sit and write. This chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually do, but I hope you all enjoy it either way!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	12. Electrifying

Never before, have I loathed leaving the confines of my attic room, as I did now. My mood soured thoroughly from the shit show that had just occurred between me and my supposed ‘caring’ family. To be honest, Grunkle Stan seemed to be the only one that truly showed any sort of care for my actual well being, he has always been the one to worry most about families sticking together and the least likely to yell at me lately.

Grunkle Ford, on the other hand, was never really that great at showing affection beyond the occasional praises in our studies and a shoulder pat, which usually were directed towards Mabel more than myself. While academics was more my style, it did not get higher praise when competing against hunter training and status.

Then there was Mabel.

Growing up, despite being identical twins, I never truly felt that our sibling relationship was that of true love and equality. There have been some happy memories in the past when we were younger, but now, I can tell that Mabel only considers me as a nuisance, if her talk with Ford on the stairs was any indication of her feelings.

An irritated sigh left me as I descended the last, creaky, wooden step, pausing for a brief moment to ensure that no one else was currently around in the living section of the house.

While the television in the living room seemed to be left on, playing one of the well known and overly reused advertisements that I have seen since I was twelve, it was a relief to notice no other sounds were mingling with it. No footsteps, voices or even the sound of someone rifling through the kitchen.

With the coast seemingly clear, I hasten my pace with my determination, grabbing my worn sneakers from their spot beside the door and quickly slide them on my feet. My hoodie and satchel were next, both items thankfully hung up on the rack near the door. There was no way that I was going to stay put in this house for another second, the tension inside had reached a point of suffocation and I needed some fresh air.

Well, fresh air as I search the woods for Bill, that is.

I had to find him, I needed him. I could no longer see the Mystery Shack as my homer, not after meeting Bill and the rest of his clan, and especially not after reliving the memories of August. Already a deep ache was taking hold of my heart with each passing second that I was away from the only one that truly loved me, for me.

The way he would calm me down during one of my episodes, how he would hold me close, whispering calming words. Then, as if on a switch, his calming words could easily become heated teasing, deep kisses and oh sweet lord, the sinful things that vampire could do with his mouth.

Heat was pooling in my abdomen as I remembered our time together in Augusts’ cabin, the feel of his mouth around my cock, driving me wild with pleasure and need for him. If only we hadn’t been found, then I would have truly experienced the mind blowing sex that Bill could really give. The memories were intense, living them through my past self, but a memory couldn’t possibly hold a candle to the real deal when using my own body and senses.

A shiver crept down my spine, my blood rushing to the aching spot on my neck that craved to for the vampire’s bite once again. But now was not the time to get lost in fantasy while still stuck inside the shack. That can all be done later, once I get back to Bill.

Pulling the front door open , I was ready to book it towards the woods in a full sprint, only to crash into the wooden porch as something tackled me, pulling me hands behind my back in a restricting hold. A weight settled on my back and I craned my head to get a look of my assailant. The sight of a familiar face had me groaning in frustration.

“And just where do you think you are going in such a rush? We get you home after all the trouble you have caused and now you are already trying to run off to cause more.”

Back off, Mabel, I don’t need this right now and especially not from you! I’m not some animal you can keep locked up inside the shack, I’m old enough to do whatever I want and go where I please! Now. Get. Off!”

My body shook beneath her as I tried to thrash her off, legs flailing to aid in my momentum. I could hear Mabel laughing above me as she twisted my arms tighter, the pain making an audible gasp as my arm sockets strained from thew force she used.

“That is where you are wrong, Dipper, you are an animal, a dog. All of this summer, you have acted like a mangy mutt, running off to cause problems for us and constantly bothering everyone with your annoying barking. Why couldn’t you have just been born normal, like the rest of our family, instead of turning out to be some weak nerd with mental issues, that I have to constantly watch over. ”

“Fuck you! You don’t know a damn thing about being normal! Our family isn’t normal, normal people go to school and have jobs, they don’t spend their life training in the dark to hunt down vampires! All I have ever wanted in my life is to be normal, but now, I found a new path for myself, one that I will not let you get in the way of!

I snapped, bringing my head back with as much force as I possible could, which rewarded me with a sick crack as I slammed the back of my skull into her face. Mabel’s hands released me as they flew to her nose, the distraction of pain working well enough for me to buck her off to the side so I could scramble to my feet.

A sick feeling of glee welled up inside me as I caught sight of her stumbling, hands clutching her broken nose as blood spilled out between her fingers, dripping all over her front and staining the wooden porch beneath.

The kick to her chest was unexpected, shocking even me as my brain registered the action that sent Mabel sprawling on the ground, gasping like a fish out of water as the wind was knocked out of her. I could see the anger in her eyes, the promise of a painful revenge, but I could not find myself caring of the consequences.

My hands were shaking at my sides, balled tightly into fists as I looked down at her. I had hurt my sister, and it felt good.

“You know nothing about me. You aren’t my twin and none of you are my family. I overheard you talking to Ford and I can tell how much of a pain you think I am. Do us both a favor and never come near me again.”

She grunted, spitting out blood that had dripped into her mouth. Such a vibrant red against the worn wood of the porch. I could only find myself wondering how a vampire would truly react to her blood, most likely just as sour and spoiled as the rest of her.

“Oh, on another note, to ease you of your silly worries of being a vampire’s bride” I began, while our eyes locked in a heated stare, a smug smile tugging at my lips before I spoke once more.

“Bill doesn’t want you. The curse speaks only about him claiming his bride, it never said anything about the bride having to be female.”

Giving the injured hunter a wave, I took a step back and turned, resuming my run towards the forest line that surrounded the Mystery Shack. It was best if I left before Mabel truly recovered to attack me, or before I gave into the desires to let her experience the force of my rage, the years of trauma that haunt me at every turn.

I laughed in joy as I neared the treeline, so close to nature that has always provided me with a safe haven and lead me down the path to Bill, the path that I belonged on.

My fist step off of the property and past the first bunch of trees would always send a wave of relief through my body, but as I took that step, I felt a terrible sensation run through my body. Nerves were on fire as waves of electric shock ran through me, I could feels the muscles in my leg cramping up painfully, giving out and crumbling to the forest floor.

“GAAAHHHHHH!”

Birds scattered as I screamed, my own throat seizing up like the rest of my body as I tried to find the source of this torture. My hands were jerking, fingers spasming as they searched my body for anything that didn’t belong. Tears clouding my vision at the growing pain that worsened as my muscles continued to cramp up, tighter and tighter.

Sobs were stuck in my throat when I felt a set of arms grab me by the shoulders, dragging me along the ground and out of the safety of the trees. Immediate relief was felt as the sudden electrocution finally ended, my lungs burning as I fought to fill them with proper breaths.

It felt like a jackhammer was trying to split my skull open from the headache that had bloomed full force behind my eyes. The blurry image of a disapproving Ford appearing in my tear clouded eyes, that widened the moment Mabel joined in, standing over me in her bloody glory but with a shit-eating grin.

“W-what…what did you do to me!”

It hurt to shout from the damage my earlier screaming had done to my throat, but the dread that gripped my chest had me terrified beyond imagine. They had done something to me, something that had stopped me from leaving this hell and fleeing to the safety of the vampires.

I was stuck.

“Looks to me, like you are more of a dog than you thought. A fancy little shock collar to make sure you can’t leave the property without our permission.” Mabel said in a sickly sweet tone, clearly aware of the outcome even before our roughing on the porch.

“Y-you can’t do this to me, you can’t steal my freedom!”

My hands scrambled all along my body, searching the the device that had shocked me, finding a small metal band that was around my ankle, tucked beneath my sock and easily missed by how light it was. I looked to Ford, pleading for him to see the sense in my words, how wrong it is to do such a thing.

“I’m sorry, Dipper, but this is for your own good. I had a feeling that your mind had been compromised and this outburst only proves my suspicions. We will have to keep you locked up for your own safety until these vampires have been dealt with.” Ford spoke as he picked up my exhausted body, carrying me back towards the house with Mabel in tow.

Back into the house and up the stairs to the attic he took me, it was no use to even struggle when there was no way for me to escape without triggering Ford’s invention on my leg, one that was likely beyond my ability to break or remove. I felt numb as I was placed on my bed, being left alone with sound of the door being locked from the outside.

The lock must have been new, something I must have missed when I first woke up in this nightmare, realizing too late how my freedom had been stripped away.

Had Ford not been there to carry me to the room, I’m sure Mabel would have gone all out on returning the beating, instead of being ushered out and downstairs to have her nose looked at and cleaned.

As useless as it might be to try, I wanted to get the electrical band off. Scissors, pocket knives, anything that I had was gathered up and laid in a pile on the bed as I tried all means to remove it. Sadly, Ford is as great of an inventor as he is a hunter.

An hour passed of fruitless struggles, the destruction of the scissors being the last as they were chucked across the room as a scream of rage left me, fading into a defeated sob while curling in on myself.

The skin of my ankle was more torn up than the stupid device was, mainly from accidental slips of the more sharp items that I had tried using. The cuts stung and I didn’t care as blood dripped down to my bedding below, staining the covers and leaving trails of blood along my skin. No one would even care that I hurt myself in my attempt to remove it, so why bother to care about it myself.

A cold hand gently taking hold of my leg had my jumping, a startled shout being quickly covered when my hands clamped down on my mouth, trying to stifle any noises that would alert those downstairs. My heart was pounding fast in my chest as I locked eyes with the figure that silently entered the room and was now kneeling before me.

Bill.

Bright, golden eyes were blazing as they locked on to me, the flash of a sharp grin nearly had me going limp with overload.

It must have been evident, when arms quickly came to wrap around my body for support, lips sealing over my own in a deep kiss, one full of love and welcome for a lover that has been dearly missed. My fingers gripped Bill’s clothes tightly, fearing that if either of us parted, he might vanish before me.

“Hush, my dear Pinetree, I’m here now. I would never truly leave you.”

His cold lips were on my ear, kissing the outer edge as he whispered comforts to me. Fingers were combing through my hair in a soothing motion, playing with the mess of curls in a way that helped ease the lingering headache from earlier. His other hand coming across the band on my ankle, surrounded by a mix of cuts, both fresh and old. The growl that I could feel in his chest, had my own aching, happy to finally be reunited with the vampire.

“Bill, they trapped me. Ford put this damn thing on me, I can’t leave the area of the Shack without it shocking me horribly. I can’t get it off, no matter what I try. Please, tell me you can free me. I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to be with you and the rest of your clan! F…forever.”

Bill paused, looking me in the eyes, his eyes searching my own.

“Are you sure? You know that once you do, there is no turning back.”

“I have never wanted anything more in my life. Being human and stuck with this so-called family is torture. I’d rather be a vampire with you, then stuck here with them.”

I smiled, taking his hands in my own and squeezing them tight enough to show how serious I was about this. Sharing a kiss as I slowly shifted to lay back down on the bed, pulling Bill down on top of me.

“Bill Cipher, it is time to truly claim your bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to finally get this chapter out, I was kinda going back and forth on it for a while. Ford and Mabel and looking more and more horrible in this story to Dipper, while Stan is trying his best to keeps things together. too bad though, for Dipper has already decided on his fate and is officially done with Mabel's shit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
